They Came From Near and Far
by Crayola Color Sky
Summary: Four girls, four countries, one girls' international school, and one friendship. Georgiana, Anoushka, Ingdora, and Meriwether bond together in a sisterhood, burning the hurtful and upsetting letters they receive and draw strength from each other.
1. If You with Patient Ears Attend

Georgiana always knew she was named too grandly to be much of a farm girl. No, farm girls were not named Georgiana. They were named Beth, Mary, Nell, or perhaps even Penny. Indeed, those were simple names. They weren't hinting at grandeur. But Georgiana, now _there _was a fine name, she would ponder while she weeded the vegetable garden. Nobody with a name such as _Georgiana _should be weeding carrots, she would add to herself. Not at all.

::.o.O.o.0.o.O.o.::

Anoushka didn't want to be beautiful. Anoushka had once overheard her mother say to a friend of hers, "Anoushka is not very useful, but she is very pretty. She will be a very good image for our family." So when she was to sit through her mother's parties, she loathed it. Not only was she an ornament, but once she got to the age of marriage in a year, she would also be viewed by mothers of rich men, like her father views property at estate auctions, ready to pounce for the next bid. No, she did not want to be beautiful.

::.o.O.o.0.o.O.o.::

Ingdora was sixteen and engaged. To a man that she knew would surely make her miserable. Thorsten was a son of a very important lawyer in the city. Thorsten would not make her happy, no matter how much money he would make once he took over his father's office. She couldn't refuse him, though. Ingdora knew better. With her father's illness, she would never dream of ignoring such wealth that could be put to use for medical bills. She would take his hand in marriage with a smile, even if she didn't feel like smiling.

::.o.O.o.0.o.O.o.::

_**Dear Miss G. Foster,**_

_**Congratulations. You have been accepted into the International Girls Academy. Your application for a full scholarship was also accepted and you need only pay for transportation. Your schooling, book, and boarding fees have been attended to by the scholarship committee.**_

_**The school year starts August twentieth. You are given between August first through the fifteenth to move in to your room and register.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Mme. Isabelle Roux**_

::.o.O.o.0.o.O.o.::

Anoushka frowned at the paper her mother handed to her. International Girls Academy? Whatever happened to Anoushka being the showcase piece? Had her little sister, Stasja, replaced her? Not that she was complaining. A whole year away from home? It was more than she could have hoped for! "A school?" she asked.

Her mother examined her new eggshell-colored gloves. "Yes, it looks good if the prince might look your way in a year."

Of course. The prince must always have something to do with it. Anoushka knew better than to expect a prince's attentions, but mentioned nothing to her mother. "Yes, perhaps it shall help."

Her mother frowned. "School will not fix everything." She took Anoushka's arm, inspected her sleeve, and dropped her arm. "If you continually insist on painting, make sure you're not covered in it, please, Ana."

"I'm sorry, mother."

She gave a half smile. "It's fine, Ana. Just promise me you'll become a greater lady than you already are when you are there."

"I promise," Anoushka said, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Show me your painting, dear," her mother urged, grinning.

Anoushka couldn't be angry with her mother, even if she sometimes was not as motherly as might be hoped or expected, but her mother was not a neglecting one. She loved both of her daughters very much, and she only wanted her family to be well observed and well off.

She walked with her mother upstairs to her room. She pointed to her current piece.

"Oh, Anoushka. It's beautiful. You captured her so well."

She was beginning to paint Stasja reading one of her colorful children's books. Stasja was such a curious child and Anoushka had attempted to portray her as such in the painting.

Her mother chuckled. "She looks so… quizzical. You had that exact look often when you were a child, Ana."

Anoushka laughed. "Really? How interesting." They stood in silence for a moment and she asked, "What is the school like?"

"It's a beautiful school with many gardens. There are girls from all over the world. You will stay with other girls in a little cottage. You will learn a great deal, and I even believe they have art programs. Trust me, darling, you will love it."

All she could do was nod. She hoped she would love it.

::.o.O.o.0.o.O.o.::

Ingdora wrung out the wet cloth, wiping off her father's brow for the last time before she left home. She hated her mother more than ever. First she engages her daughter to a man she barely knows, then sends her off, away from her dying father!

"Father, I hate to leave you," she murmured, pressing her face to his shoulder. He was in a deep sleep from the fever. He would miss seeing her off. It was unbearable.

A shadow appeared in the doorway. "Ingdora, your mother says we must go."

Thorsten. Why was _he_ here? She ignored him and kissed her father's forehead. "Goodbye, father. Stay strong," she whispered. She turned around, refusing to even look at Thorsten, and walked out the door with Thorsten trailing behind.

"Ingdora, stop please. I would like to speak with you alone before you leave." She stopped at the request. With his financial support, she did not want to make him angry. She had to listen to his requests of her. He towered above her already tall stature. "Ingdora, we shall not see each other for a year, and I should like to ask you if I may be so bold as to kiss you. Do you mind?"

She cringed. She did mind, actually. She did not want a kiss, not from anyone. "Isn't that breaking the rules of our engagement?" She somewhat recalled a rule that they may not touch in any affectionate way until after the wedding.

"No," came the confidant answer. "Besides, who would find out? We are alone, and I shall dearly miss you while you are at school. Please, Ingdora." He reached out to touch her face.

She let him touch her. He was gentle, but it felt _so_ awkward. She did not love him, and she had been certain he held no true affection for her. Now she was not as certain. "Thorsten…" His quite handsome face (yes, she had to admit it was handsome, but also very loathsome) begged her. "If you can tell me why you want my kiss so badly, I shall allow you to kiss me." Her sick father flashed through her mind. He needed the money this marriage was bringing in.

"If I answer well enough, may I kiss you twice?"

Now he was pushing it. It was almost- _almost-_ sweet at first, but now he was making Ingdora sick.

"I suppose, but that's it."

Thorsten grinned. "I want to kiss you because you look so very pretty right now. You're leaving for a whole year and we will only be able to write. I won't be able to see your beautiful face, and I want to remember you the whole next year like this. A kiss would only make the memory better, and it will make me happy."

She couldn't refuse a second kiss, although the speech was hardly worth even one kiss at all. She nodded. "You may have two kisses."

Thorsten leaned down and pressed his lips lightly against her own. He pulled away and said softly, "One… and…" He kissed her again, this time a little longer and not quite as light. She couldn't complain about the kisses, they were fine, but she wanted just to _leave_. He stopped kissing her and said, "Two." He smiled. "Thank you, Ingdora. I'll miss you. I can't wait for your return."

She suddenly couldn't wait to leave.

::.o.O.o.0.o.O.o.::

Georgiana stood in her room at the school. It was one of three in the little cottage. It had, besides three bedrooms, a spare room with an extra desk, a small kitchen, parlor, and powder room. A small gold plaque on her door read "G.F." The others read, "A.A.," and "I.T." She went to the hall and leaned against the wall, staring at the three lilac doors, wondering, for the hundredth time since arriving a week ago, what their names could be. All were, of course, grand and brilliant, names worthy of royalty. "Alexandra Akers?" she wondered aloud. "Imogene Turner?"

"Actually," came a voice with a thick accent. "It's Ingdora Toov."

Georgiana straightened herself as a tall girl with blonde hair pinned back walked up to her. "That's my room, then," she said, opening the door. "A.A.," she said, glancing at the plaque after making a split-second inspection of her room. "Astrid Arud."

Georgiana wrinkled her nose. "Astrid?"

Ingdora looked down at her. "My best friend's name was Astrid. There were many Astrids back home."

Georgiana blushed. "I'm sorry."

The other girl shrugged. "No problem." The girls went on for the next couple minutes sharing names they thought could possibly be the mysterious "A.A." They decided that she was an Annette Arthursen and brought Ingdora's bags in. Once Ingdora was settled, they went to the front parlor.

"I'm Georgiana, by the way," Georgiana said as she sat down on a sofa. She smiled. Ingdora smiled back.

"Ingdora." She paused. "Call me Ing. I despise Ingdora. Only my fiancé calls me that."

Georgiana stared at the girl, shocked. She hadn't even been courted yet! "Fiancé?"

Ing made a face. "Yes. Fiancé. It was arranged. We're to marry when I return from school. He's a sweet enough man, and isn't deformed, but he's not going to make me happy. I can tell."

Georgiana felt suddenly like the scholarship farmer-girl that she was. A fancy name wouldn't change that. She felt ignorant of the world and cursed her luck of being born to farmers. Ing broke her train of thought.

"Oh, I think Annette Arthursen is coming."

Georgiana swung her head to the window Ing was looking out of. A petite brunette in an elaborate dress was making her way towards their cottage. She stepped into the cottage, thanking the men that carried the luggage to the cottage behind her before she shut the door. "Annette Arthursen?" Georgiana asked, giggling. Ing laughed with her. The alleged Annette looked confused.

"We were making an attempt to guess your name before you got here. Your initials are on your door," Ing explained.

The girl looked a little apprehensive and said, in an accent not as thick as Ing's, but very different, "My name is Anoushka Alkaev."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Georgiana Foster."

"Ingdora Toov, but do please call me Ing."

Anoushka smiled. "Where are you from?"

"Germany," came Ing's answer promptly. They turned to Georgiana expectantly.

Georgiana shuffled her feet, jealous of Ing's confidence and feeling insignificant in the shadow of these two beautiful girls from places other than a farm in the English countryside. "Here in England. Where are you from, Anoushka?"

"Russia," she replied.

"Anoushka," Ing said thoughtfully. "It's a pretty name."

"Thank you," she said. "You both have beautiful names as well."

Georgiana smiled. This was one thing she counted on. _Georgiana_ was a very grand-sounding and beautiful name.

Ing just snorted. "Ingdora? It's awful. Only my fiancé calls me by it."

"You are engaged?" Anoushka asked, shocked. "I have a year before I am able to be married."

"As do I, but we became engaged early. He's very wealthy and our family needs the financial help," came the explanation.

"My mother hopes our prince will find me to his liking once I return from abroad," Anoushka said.

Georgiana stared. Very wealthy? Their prince? She was a farm girl, she was lucky if she got the baker's son to get a fancy for her!

"Be grateful for your nonexistent relationship, Anoushka. Once you're engaged, you won't be able to have any fun."

"Oh, I'll be sure to treasure my time without a man by my side," she said, laughing.

The girls laughed together and Georgiana finally felt like she belonged, no matter how insignificant she felt. Being with these glamorous and foreign girls thrilled Georgiana. She couldn't get enough of their accents and silly laughs. She took the scene in. The quaint cottage, the soft yellow parlor. She made an attempt to memorize the details of this moment, from Ing's bold blue dress to Anoushka's elaborate red skirts. Her own despairingly simple green dress was rough under her hands. She didn't care anymore, though. The happiness that came from being in exciting company overcame any awkwardness she felt from the simple life she was born into.

::.o.O.o.0.o.O.o.::

**Dearest Ingdora,**

**I think about you day and night. Your gorgeous face is vivid in my dreams, and I wish I could come to England this second and take you away from that school. However, I cannot do such a thing, for I'm sure you're having an enormously grand time there. Tell me about your classes and your cottage roommates. Where are they from? Any from Germany? According to your mother, it's your favorite time of year right now. Do you miss being at home during this season?**

**The twins are enjoying your absence, I am sorry to say. They run around chanting, "Ing's not here, Ing's not here!" However, they are as young boys are. No need to fuss about them, right? I'm sure they shall become fine young men just as their elder sister is a beautiful and fine young lady (of course, I am not at all biased).**

**Your father's health is faring the same. You will be glad to hear he has not worsened, though I wish I could relay news of great joy concerning his illness.**

**It is with great sadness I end this letter. I hope it has found you in happiness and good health!**

**As always,**

**Your Thorsten.**

::.o.O.o.0.o.O.o.::

Anoushka rushed across the campus to the first day assembly. She could not be late, no. She was never late, and she refused to start the year off being _late. _If she had remembered where she had packed her hairpins, then she wouldn't be hurrying about in the unladylike manner she was. The darling girls staying with her tried to help, but after long enough Anoushka insisted they move on with getting themselves ready. She wouldn't be responsible for all three of them being late.

Just as she pushed the assembly room door open, Ing waved at her from a seat in the back row. The girls in the room were still chatting and she sat down with a sigh. "I didn't miss anything?" Ing shook her head. Anoushka looked around the room. There weren't that many girls there, perhaps fifty. She had been expecting many more.

A stout woman strode onto the stage. A polite applause came from the audience as the girls turned their attention the woman. She smiled and began in a strong voice, "Welcome to the International Girls' Academy. I am Madame Roux, the founder of the school. I am proud to welcome you. Each of you were chosen, along with others, by the school board. As you sit here, I can tell you that of those chosen by the board, you were chosen by me specifically. Each of you, I hope, have learned new things about your fellow students already, and the ones you room with. What are their names? What country do they come from? Are they rich or poor, or maybe just average?

"Some of you come for a specific reason. Whether it be to leave home, to become educated, or maybe even waste time- which would be such a pity in my opinion- you are here. If you do not like your stay, I ask you to come and talk to one of your counselors. They will do their best to help you with your dilemma. If it is something completely silly- such as, oh, the grass is not soft enough- we will dismiss it. For any future questions, yes, we had a girl complain about the grass." The audience chuckled in amusement.

"All of you are new here. There are older girls, maybe even younger ones, on campus that have been here before. Some of the older girls will have on a white sash. They are the ones you go to if you're lost or have any simple questions about being here. You may have a couple of these girls in your classes, some will be helping the professors and others will be taking the class itself. Now I will call your cottage and you can go to the dining hall, where you will find your nametag on a table. Each table will have an elder girl sitting there, so you may ask her any questions." She was handed a list from offstage. "Shell, Rose, Lavender, Delilah, and… Sky Cottages. Please make your way to the dining hall."

As soon as those girls had made their way to the back of the room and out the door, Madame Roux continued. "Flora, June, Teal, and Bella Cottages."

Ing, Anoushka, and Georgiana stood when they heard Bella Cottage called. The strode across the wooden sidewalk, excited. Anoushka linked her arms with Georgiana and Ing. "Girls, this is the beginning of a wonderful year."

Ing grinned. "Wonderful is one outrageous understatement, 'Noushka."

Anoushka laughed at the nickname. "Alright. A _spectacularly brilliant _year!"

"Oh, much better!" squealed Georgiana. "That's a perfectly elegant way of putting it."

They walked into the dining hall, searching for their names. They found Georgiana's, but Anoushka and Ing did not sit at the same table. Georgiana's smile faltered as they reluctantly left her. Anoushka found Ing's name next, again not at the same table.

She finally found her name at a table with other Russian girls. She smiled at them as she sat down. Anoushka began to introduce herself in Russian, but the elder girl with the white sash interrupted. "In English. We're to speak in English during classes and campus activities like this. It's the rule. Between your classes or during free time are you only allowed to speak in Russian. I'm Katerina." The girl smiled politely. "I had a hard time with it when I was placed at a table of all Russian girls like this my first year, too. We're placed like this so we can get used to speaking only in English."

Anoushka smiled uncertainly. "Oh. Well, my name is Anoushka."

A plain girl with thick, curly hair said, "Anastasja."

"Lidiya," a mouse-faced girl said.

The other girls were Yeva, Tatiana, and Sofya. Anoushka felt like she could not relate to any of these girls, despite their common heritage. She kept quiet and waited until they were dismissed from the dining hall for free time until lunch.

Ing and Georgiana looked just as thrilled as Anoushka felt. Ing agreed that their lesson in the English-only rule helped them little and Georgiana hated the girls that had been at her table. "They only said, 'Ha, how fortunate we already speak English for our first language! The other girls, they must keep up.' They were so snobby."

Ing shrugged. "The German girls? They only complained how unfair it was that we had to speak English."

Anoushka sighed with them. "These Russian girls should be ashamed of their lack of culture. I asked them about famous painters and artists of all kinds, even popular Russian ones! They looked at me like many little innocent baby deer. Even the elder girl. They acknowledged the recognizable names and made it known that the names were recognizable, but I took pity that they went straight back to fashion."

The girls frowned and contemplated silently. Finally Ing sang out, "Let's go back to the cottage. I have no desire to mingle with these people. Perhaps tomorrow. For now, let's go speak of other things."

When they got to the cottage, Anoushka lifted the lid on their mail box and peered inside. "A letter for you, Ing."

She snarled at the envelope immediately and stomped inside. "As if this day were not awful enough."

"Ing, don't you wish to read it?" Georgiana asked as the brash girl tossed the letter away without even opening it.

"No." The reply was short and to the point. "If you're curious, you may read it. I do not mind. However, don't read it aloud. I hate reading, let alone hearing, his words."

Georgiana immediately picked it up. Anoushka rushed to her side with curiosity. Georgiana opened the letter. When both girls finished reading it, they sighed. "Oh Ing, it's so romantic, though! He speaks of you so fondly."

"Reading it is like eating a piece of my great-aunt's triple chocolate layered cake. Meant with good intentions, but I hate it and it makes me sick to the stomach. I despise both things strongly."

"Ooh," cooed Anoushka. "How well-written! '_Your gorgeous face is vivid in my dreams, and I wish I could come to England this second and take you away from that school.' _Ing! He yearns for you, how sweet."

She grumbled. "If you wish to quote it, then only quote what he writes of my family. Especially my father. I worry about him."

Georgiana gave her a playful swat. "He writes a lot of your family. Just read it, Ing."

She huffed and took it from Georgiana. The lovey-dovey part of the letter was atrocious. She gave a little 'hmph' and crumpled it up. "I hate him so much."

Anoushka and Georgiana exchanged glances. "Surely he's not completely intolerable?" Anoushka asked.

Ing scoffed. "He is, actually."

"Perhaps… you should speak with him about how you do not agree with his… romanticism and flamboyant displays of affection," Georgiana suggested timidly.

Ing's eyes widened. "No, I couldn't possibly! If he takes offense, he'd call off the engagement!"

"Isn't that what you want?" Anoushka asked.

"Noushka, you don't understand. My father is gravely ill. If Thorsten were a poor man with no help to my father, I'd dump him myself in a heartbeat. But he's not poor. He has a great deal of wealth that he uses to pay for my father's medical bills."

The girls rushed to Ing's side. "Oh darling," Anoushka said. "We didn't know it was so bad."

Ing shook her head defiantly. "It's fine," she said.

Georgiana grinned wickedly. "Let's have a ceremonial burning of the letter, then."

Anoushka laughed. "It sounds brilliant!"

Thus the three girls began a tradition. Every time a letter from Thorsten for Ing came, and any upsetting letter for Anoushka and Georgiana came, the girls promptly took it and tossed it into their fireplace together, or if it was too hot for a fire, such as Ing pointed out on that warm August day, they tore the letter to pieces and tossed it into the fireplace anyway, letting it sit there until the next fire was lit. When they finished, they brushed their hands on their skirts and smiled at their accomplishment.

* * *

So, here's the new story! Please review? Virgin pina coladas for all! 


	2. Is the Day So Young?

* * *

_**YES!**_ Thank you to my TWO reviewers! For the record, this story will take longer to update, for the chapters will be longer and I am attempting this new style, so I have to make sure it's meeting my standards.

Billios: Ah, Kinderpunsch it is, then! I'm glad the story is interesting thus far. I love adding the letters to the story, I feel it's a good transition. I was hoping for a new approach, and I'm glad it's come to me!

FaylinnNorse: Yes, Georgiana was my first and primary character, but I couldn't get past that first paragraph about her. Then it dawned on me! THREE OF THEM! So, that made it much better. I already have a million ideas for this story already, ooh I'm so excited.

* * *

_**Georgie,**_

_**I know how you hate that nickname, but I thought I should remind you of us back at the little school you left behind for that fancy far-off one. I assume you've made many new friends by now. How are your roommates? You've probably also met some handsome young lord, or maybe just the school's dashing gardener (either would be fantastically romantic), and have fallen madly in love already.**_

_**You've always had those silly dreams of becoming a princess, so you must be adjusting to your new school quite well. I do hope you'll come home sometime. Surely school cannot be so time-consuming that you cannot take a weekend to see me! Or your family, I suppose. If a visit isn't possible, then always write!**_

_**I must go, for it is lunch right now, and it's almost over. Our new teacher is calling us in to start our lessons again.**_

_**Your oh-so lonely friend,**_

_**Alice**_

:.o.O.o.0.o.O.o.:

Georgiana looked about her surroundings curiously. She had no idea where she was, nor could she find a white sash-clad girl, only girls with similar lost looks about their faces. She finally consulted her papers and determined that, yes, she was in the proper part of the campus. Moaning with frustration, she walked to the doors of one of the buildings. _Rooms 12A, 12 B, 13A, 13B, 13C, and Florence Hall._ She heaved a sigh of relief and smiled. She opened the doors and made her way towards Florence Hall. When she arrived in the room, a few girls milled about. Sitting down in a chair away from them, she took out her prized notebook. She let her eyes wander about, searching for the professor. Looking down at her papers, she confirmed that this class was indeed _Acting for the Novice,_ and that the professor was C. Daskalov. No matter where she looked, she could not find this professor.

The girls became impatient. A few growled angrily about the absence of the teacher. One pointed out that her parents had not paid for her to sit about in a room. Georgiana noted that the professor was already seven minutes late.

Suddenly the doors burst open and a flustered young man flew into the room. "Pardon my tardiness!" he huffed in a thick Irish accent. He continued talking as he set his bags and folders down on the stage. "I am Professor Connor Daskalov. I am your instructor in _Acting for the Novice. _Since my tardiness has taken such an amount of time from the class, I cannot delve into my history. That can be saved for the end of class, or another day. Now, we will begin with a few exercises to warm up our inner actor, or actress for the rest of you. Pick a partner! If you don't have one, see me!"

The girls immediately latched onto any girl near them. Georgiana was soon left with no partner. She walked to the front of the auditorium where Professor Daskalov was rummaging through a pile of papers. "Professor?" she asked timidly.

He whirled around. "No partner? One moment, then…" He continued rummaging and gave a small cry of triumph as he pulled out a sheet. He turned around and counted the students in the room. "No… we're not missing anyone…" He nodded and turned to Georgiana with a large smile. "You are my helper, then!"

Georgiana felt her stomach drop. Not only was she a scholarship student, she was going to end up as the teacher's pet! She nodded numbly at him and he faced the class. "We will begin with a simple exercise. I will demonstrate with…" He looked to Georgiana, searching for a name.

"Georgiana," she supplied, and he grinned.

"I will demonstrate with Georgiana this first exercise." He removed his fashionable black jacket and tossed it on stage, then faced her and instructed to the class, "Face your partner. Choose a leader and a follower. Georgiana, what would you like to be? Leader or follower?" She shrugged and mumbled a reply and he said, "Alright, I'll lead. Students, pay attention! What you must do, Georgiana, is follow my every move, like you are my mirrored image. Try to be as much with my hand as possible."

She nodded and she brought her right hand up, following Professor Daskalov's left hand move in a circle. Suddenly, his hand shot up. Her hand followed his with a swift speed, her sharp eyes catching the sudden change. The professor's eyes raised in surprise at the quickness of her hand. He dropped his hand and hers followed. He turned to address the students. "That is essentially what you are doing. Now, begin."

He returned his attention to Georgiana. "Those are some very quick reflexes you have, young lady. Now let's continue."

He began his movements again, sometimes jerky and unexpected, some predictable and simple. Soon his other arm was put into the mix. Students began to stop and watch their peer work so swiftly on the exercise. When Professor Daskalov realized they were not doing their exercise, he halted his motions, keeping his arms in mid-air and his gaze on Georgiana. "May I ask why nobody is working?"

No response came, only the return of their movements. He sighed and began to move again. Within minutes he deemed the exercise over and told the students to sit in the seats. He thanked Georgiana before she left for her own seat and he stood upon the stage. "As I have already told you, my name is Professor Connor Daskalov. I am new to the school, which was my reason for running late. I happened to get lost, I am embarrassed to say. It is my first year as an individual instructor. This past summer I spent working in London with various professors for some summer classes. I was born in Ireland, as many of you may tell from my accent, though my father was Bulgarian. For anybody that is a scholarship student here, I am proud to say I was one as well. Let's see, what else is there? I have an older sister, brother-in-law, and two nieces. My father and mother run an inn… Is there anything you would like to know about me?"

"How old are you?" asked a girl with a Scandinavian accent.

"Twenty-one."

A girl giggled and raised her hand. "Are you married? Are you courting any lady?"

He shook his head, visibly annoyed with the girl. "No, and no. Any others?" Silence was the only answer and he said, "It seems that it is not quite time for the class to get out… Let's go about the room and introduce each other. Tell us your name and where you are from."

Georgiana listened to each of the girls tell of their homelands. One girl came from France, one came from Turkey. Two of the girls came from Spain and several others came from Germany. Poland, Norway, and Austria were all represented. Georgiana suddenly realized it was her turn. "My name is Georgiana Jane Foster. I live here in England," came her soft reply.

Professor Daskalov pulled his pocket watch out and examined it. "Ah, it seems about time to release you girls. Enjoy the rest of your classes. Tomorrow we begin readings."

Georgiana gathered her things and left, inspecting her map for the location of her next class. It was biology, something she didn't mind very much, but doubted it would be as thrilling as Proffessor Daskalov's class.

:.o.O.o.0.o.O.o.:

**Meriwether dear,**

**You are to remember that you are not there to make friends, darling. You're to become a learned girl. A banker's daughter is expected to be as such. Don't be so whiny, it's not attractive. Your stepmother was insulted by the tone of your letter.**

**Your brother has his engagement party to Miss Fairchild the weekend after next. Do not forget you are to attend, Meriwether.**

**-Father**

:.o.O.o.0.o.O.o.:

Ing sighed at the sight. So many books! She ran her fingers along the spines of the row labeled "S-V." Breathing in the smell of the novels, she closed her eyes and pictured the library back in Germany, though reluctantly. Thorsten's home had a small but brilliant library that Ing absolutely adored. Aside from the money the marriage was bringing her family, the library was the second best part of the arrangement.

"Here is the mythology section," came the shrill voice of the instructor. Ing opened her eyes quickly and returned to the group. With a smile, she surveyed the rest of the library. Rows after rows of bookshelves filled the massive library. The high, lofty ceilings made her feel so small in comparison to the world, especially this miniature world filled with the greatest authors of time. With a heaving sigh, she followed the crowd, despite the titles that caught her eye.

Again with the shrill voice, the professor called out to the students, "Are there any questions?"

Ing raised her hand in the air. The professor noted her and Ing asked, "Will we ever come as a class?"

"Rarely," came the crisp reply and the instructor called for any other questions. When the class kept silent, she released them and Ing found herself searching for her roommates out on campus as she walked towards the cafeteria. She finally spotted Georgiana nearby looking a bit down and Anoushka coming from the opposite direction looking frustrated.

With temporarily forgotten woes the girls greeted each other with smiles, and with excitement for a time when they were finally able to be together they linked arms and paraded towards the cafeteria. "It's such a beautiful day!" exclaimed Anoushka.

Ing sighed happily. "Absolutely," she agreed, thinking fondly of Germany. "I love autumn."

"Despite this brilliant weather, I prefer spring," Anoushka murmured. "We visit the royal family at their palace by the Black Sea during the spring. It's lovely there."

Georgiana gaped, unable to comprehend what Anoushka had just said. She couldn't imagine having tea at St. James's Palace with the king and queen! She envied Anoushka deeply at that moment, but added, "Summer is the best time in England."

The girls nodded and sighed with relief at the sight of the cafeteria and the throng of girls strolling towards the massive brick building covered in ivy. As they stood in line for food, they looked around the room. It seems that assigned seating had only been for the orientation day, not normal days. When they had gotten their sandwiches and soup, they looked around for a table. Once they found a small, empty table in the corner, they rushed to claim it. They sat down with a sigh and laughed. "That was some good luck we had," Ing said, giggling.

A shadow fell over the table. A pretty, but plain, girl stood next to them with a shy look. She eyed the one empty seat and asked, "Uh… Is that saved?"

Anoushka smiled graciously. "No, you can sit here if you want. Right, girls?" She turned to face her roommates. They nodded and smiled at the girl, assuring her she could sit with them. The girl seemed relieved and settled down between Anoushka and Ingdora. "I'm Anoushka Alkaev," came the first introduction. "I'm from Russia."

"I'm Ing Toov, short for Ingdora. I really do prefer Ing, if you don't mind. I'm from Germany."

"My name is Georgiana Foster. I only live here in England."

The new girl smiled timidly. "My name is Meriwether Cotter," she informed them. "I came here from Ireland."

"That's such a pretty name," Ing cooed. "Meriwether. It's so sweet."

Anoushka nodded. "I believe we are all blessed with a wonderful name."

"Not me," Ing argued inaudibly.

Georgiana nodded in agreement, ignoring Ing's comment. She was glad to have another girl that was not far from her own circumstances. "Where in Ireland do you come from?"

"County Cork," Meriwether replied shyly. "I live in the city of Cork, where my father is a banker."

It felt as though Georgiana's heart fell slightly. This girl wasn't who she had hoped for. She had been anticipating a timid farm or shop girl, but the fact that Meriwether was instead a banker's daughter startled Georgiana. She coughed and said, "Your hair is darling. That shade of red is quite unique." The shade of red might have been described as auburn, shining with a golden gleam. The rest of the girl's features were plain, but may have been overlooked had she done something with the beautiful mass of hair set in a simple bun at the nape. Georgiana began to feel less glamorous around Meriwether than she did with Anoushka. Without thinking, her hand flew to her own locks, a slightly dull black color with tame, boring waves.

"What classes do we all have next?" Ing asked, pulling a piece of paper from her stack of books. "I have… _Acting for the Novice."_

"I had that first thing," Georgiana said. "It's an… _interesting_ class. I have _Basic Arithmetic _next."

Meriwether brightened. "I do, too!"

"I've got _Art Theory._" Anoushka looked happier as well. "I do hope this will prove to be interesting."

The girls chattered excitedly about their classes, sharing insight about the different classes they had later on in the day. The girls included Meriwether in their conversation well and began to make plans for following lunches.

Meriwether looked pleased to be so well accepted with her new table. During a lull in conversation, Ing asked politely, "Where are your roommates?"

The Irish girl's pleased look suddenly vanished. "They… They… didn't want me to follow them around because I'm not… like them."

"What do you mean?" Anoushka asked, concerned.

"Rich. I'm not rich. Or of any noble blood. I wouldn't look good on their social record," she spat. She sniffled and took a deep breath. "It does not matter, though."

Georgiana felt a wave of sympathy course through her body and reached for the other girl's hand. "Of course it doesn't matter, because you are far better than they are. Don't forget that. Social status means _nothing_ on your worth deep down. Though it may be difficult for us to make it inside the queen's palace, we're still far better than those girls are."

"We could possibly make it in as part of the staff there," Meriwether added, giving a small chuckle and looking down at her hands. She looked up, smiled with gratitude, and said quietly, "Thank you."

Anoushka seemed deep in thought. "Have you brought this up with the Rooming Offices?"

She shook her head with resignation. "I don't want to cause trouble."

Ing stopped. "Don't we have that spare room?"

Georgiana reflected. "Yes, we use it as our study room."

"That could be used for Meriwether, couldn't it?" Anoushka asked. "Or is it too small?"

Ing shook her head, looking excited. "No, only a tad smaller than ours. It should be able to accommodate a bed and desk comfortably, I think."

Meriwether seemed thrilled, but hesitant. "Would they permit that?"

"I can't see why not," Georgiana commented, feeling much better about the new addition to their clique. "Our room is available, and you would feel much more comfortable in there."

Anoushka smiled excitedly. "We could go to the Rooming Offices after classes have ended and before dinner!" She turned to Meriwether. "What do you say?"

"I would _love _that!" came the exuberant reply.

Ing smiled. "It's set, then. Let's meet outside the Rooming Offices straight after classes, shall we?"

:.o.O.o.0.o.O.o.:

**Dear darling,**

**You will be so excited, Ana dear. The prince asked about you at your father's last luncheon. Your father said he seemed eager to hear about you are faring over there in England. I wonder as well about your school, however I'm sure you sent us a letter the moment you got there and I have yet to receive it.**

**Stasja is so lonely without you. However, your dearest Tatiana doll cheers her so. She says Tatiana tells her about you over in England. According to Tatiana, you just started to paint the ceiling in the dining hall because the headmistress found your talent captivating. Not her words, exactly, but how Stasja was going on about it, she might as well have said you were the queen of Spain by now.**

**I am sorry for the short content of this letter, but I must be off. Your father is hosting a dinner party with one of his duke friends. I do hope the letter has found you in happiness and good health.**

**Always,**

**Your loving mother.**

:.o.O.o.0.o.O.o.:

Anoushka sighed angrily on the couch, tossing her letter down next to her. "I call an emergency meeting of the Burning Committee."

Meriwether looked up, curious. She had been waiting around Bella Cottage until dinner. The Rooming Offices approved the proposition and would make the actual move the next day while the girls were in class. "What's the Burning Committee?"

Georgiana grinned excitedly. "It's brilliant. Whenever we receive awful letters we hate, we burn them ceremoniously." She looked to Ing and they said, "Proceed."

Anoushka stepped forward, letter clutched in her hand. "This letter is from my mother. She cannot leave me be about the prince," she huffed, explaining why she wishes to burn the letter, as the rules of the ceremony stated. "She does not have time to write me a proper letter, either." She tossed the letter into the crackling fireplace. "I am rid of this trash." She wiped her hands on her skirt and smiled.

Georgiana and Ing clapped. "Good job, Ana," they said in unison.

Meriwether was intrigued. "May I burn a letter?"

"Since you are a new addition, we shall teach you how to properly do it," Ing said. "First, you must say, 'I call an emergency meeting of the Burning Committee.' Then we say, 'Proceed.' After that, you explain why you are angry with the letter. When you are done, you toss it in the fire."

"After that," Anoushka continued, "you say, 'I am rid of this trash,' and wipe your hands on your skirt as I did. Whenever a letter has been burned, we all say, 'Good job,' along with a nickname of the girl. I am Ana, Georgiana is Georgie, and Ing is Ingdora, though it is her real name. They are all nicknames we do not care for, so we remember our purpose. What shall you like to be called?"

Meriwether paused. "Mer. I loathe it when people call me Mer."

"Good, then." Georgiana smiled. "Well, should you like to burn that letter?"

"I call an emergency meeting of the Burning Committee," Meriwether recited.

"Proceed."

Meriwether stood before the fireplace and took a deep breath. "I burn this letter because my father does not care about me, only how I look towards his clients. He wishes me to be learned and does not care if I make friends. My stepmother is an atrocious monster as well." With a sense of purpose, she tossed the letter in the fire and grinned. "I am rid of this trash." She wiped her hands on her skirt and laughed.

"Good job, Mer!" came the expected response.

Georgiana smiled. "You are now _officially _one of us."

"How does it feel?" Ing asked with a mischievous grin.

Meriwether sighed with contentment. "Brilliant."

* * *

You know what to do. Review; Get something. Let's make it... a sub sandwich of your choice. 


	3. For This Alliance May So Happy Prove

Thank you… for your patience in the slow process of me updating this story.

Also, did anybody notice that I had Georgiana have _Basic Arithmetic _twice the first day? Yes, it was right after her acting class and right after lunch, too… I like it best after lunch, so after Professor Daskalov is officially her biology class. I've changed it.

Bingo7: I have a friend who is Ukrainian and I've always been fascinated with Anastasia and the Romanoff family- probably fueled by that silly movie with Meg Ryan being Anastasia's voice. Oh, how I loved that movie! Regina Spektor is also pretty darned amazing. I guess I just like Russians and anything Russian? Anyway, Georgiana will get her own home problems soon, you'll see. Buahaha! Ah, romance… no story is complete without it. You'll have to wait and see what I'm planning for that particular aspect of this tale.

FaylinnNorse: Yes, this story is going to be either terribly long or terribly_complicated._ Or both. However, my goal is to challenge myself. Initially, I was aiming for a large number of readers… But it's not happening… I ADORE Professor Daskalov. I still can't decide what his role will be yet. Obviously professor, but I don't just add characters such as he at random… Oh, my delight at this story is beyond comprehension.

_Kudos _to whom that can best describe how I portray the different sorts of letters. There are a total of two categories, and three differences between the two categories (Georgiana having the first letter was not considered one of these points- that was coincidence for the first two chapters).

* * *

_**My Ing,**_

_**Your father is growing stronger. His fever has gone down considerably. He barely wakes, that has not changed, but we are praying fervently.**_

_**Your brothers are missing you deeply, though they won't admit it…**__**sentimentally**__**. One day I caught them crying and when I inquired about their tears, they responded, "We're bored because Ing isn't here to bother!" They're so funny at this age, and, believe it or not, remind me strongly of you.**_

_**The nurse calls for me now, for it is time to read to your father from the papers. He always loved his papers.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mother**_

:o.O.o.0.o.O.o.:

Georgiana drummed her fingers against her desk. _Basic Arithmetic_ was very, well,_basic._ She was bored out of her skull. She had been anticipating a class moving too fast for her, despite the fact that it was _basic. _She had _never _been good at arithmetic, but she was desperately searching for something new in what the teacher was saying. 

When Georgiana had gotten her acceptance letter, she went into a frenzy. She went to her schoolteacher, begging for lessons in arithmetic and grammar so she wouldn't be behind at her new school, and Miss Darling had been more than delighted to help such an eager scholar. She taught Georgiana most of the basic arithmetic formulas that she thought would be useful in such a prestigious school. Her grammar lessons seemed to have been sent from heaven, for Georgiana was most certainly profiting from them in her third class, _Modern Language._

"Georgiana? Could you come up and do this problem for me?"

The ebony-haired girl's head snapped up. "Of course," she replied. She stood and made her way to the chalk board. She inspected the problem and immediately saw the solution. Without thinking, she wrote the number eight on the board. She turned back to the class.

"Eight?" came the sharp inquiry from Professor Flannery.

Georgiana looked to her. _Oh. Show the work._ She quickly turned back and wrote down her thought process, using the formula the teacher taught that day. She finished and put the chalk down, turning back to the professor.

"Thank you, Georgiana." She pulled out her pocket watch and said, "Class, your assignment is on the board. Once you've finished writing it down, you may go." The girls began to scribble madly, eager to rush to study hall. As Georgiana began to return to her seat, Professor Flannery stopped her. "Georgiana, I'd like you to stay until the girls have gone."

She felt scared, as if her head had been submerged in ice cold water. Was she going to get in trouble for not paying attention? Meriwether stood at the doorway, looking at Georgiana expectantly. She shooed Meriwether off, indicating she didn't want her to wait. Meriwether gave Georgiana a sympathetic smile and departed. As Georgiana waited, Professor Flannery shuffled through papers on her desk, and finally said, "Georgiana, I have a feeling you've learned a great amount of the material already."

The young girl nodded numbly. "Yes, I asked my old teacher to help me prepare for this school. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to keep up with the curriculum."

The professor smiled, looking up at Georgiana. "I believe I will talk to Madame Roux and see if we can switch your classes around. I've heard you're doing well in many other classes as well."

Georgiana looked at the older woman quizzically. "Oh, thank you, Professor Flannery."

"If your classes don't work out well, then I can send you to the library each day and you can work on lessons ahead of schedule if you'd like. Do you think you can handle it in case changing your classes doesn't work out?"

She nodded, trying to comprehend what she was being told. It wasn't just Professor Daskalov's class she was excelling in (she assumed Professor Flannery was talking about that as well, though she did say _many,_ which baffled Georgiana to extreme measures), but arithmetic? She had never excelled in arithmetic. Perhaps the one-on-one teaching back home was what made her understand it so well.

"If you don't want to switch classes around either, that's fine, too. We can wait and see what Madame Roux says. You may go to study hall now, Georgiana. We will talk about your classes later."

Georgiana thanked Professor Flannery and whisked out of the room and then out of the building. She soon let herself slide into deep thought, still amazed and shocked at what had just occurred. She thought deeply on her classes. She loved them dearly, even her history class, a subject which hadn't ever interested her.

Suddenly she realized that she was only a couple inches from a tall, human mass. She squeaked and jumped back just as the figure cried, "Whoa, there!" Georgiana stared at Professor Daskalov with worry, mumbling her apologies before stooping down to pick up her dropped books.

The professor knelt down to help her. "Think much?" he asked with a laugh. "You seem preoccupied."

She blushed and shrugged. "I… I guess I was a little distracted by things, yes."

He raised his eyebrows as he handed her the dropped papers and asked, "Well, try to be a tad more careful when you're thinking. I might have to make you a huge sign to hang around your neck that says boldly, 'Caution: Thinking in Progress.' People will make sure to stay out of your way."

She laughed and said, "I'm sorry about that, but why didn't you notice I was coming?" She felt inexplicably bold. 

"I was standing here, looking up at this building," he explained, pointing.

Georgiana glanced up at the roof and noticed the intricate details under the eaves. "I've never noticed that."

"I wanted to be an architect once. Or just study architecture, anyway. It's like an art form, with so many little details. It tells a lot about a culture and time period." 

She glanced at him with surprise and asked, "What does this building tell you?"

He shrugged. "I haven't decided yet. I'll have to tell you later. Now you should probably go to study hall."

She nodded. "Yes, I should. Thank you for helping me pick up my books."

He nodded back. "It was no problem. Just don't think too much."

:o.O.o.0.o.O.o.:

**Meriwether,**

** I hear from your father that you are not cherishing your education as you should. When I was your age, we were not allowed to gallivant to England for school. It was a choice between being tutored at home, going to the incompetent local school, or not be schooled at all.**

** Since I have heard of this absurd behavior, I am sending you much less money in your allowance than I usually do. I expect to receive a well-written formal letter in response, Meriwether Cotter! Mention the weather and you shall do fine**.

**-Aunt Elvina**

:o.O.o.0.o.O.o.:

Anoushka sighed at the paintings. They were all so beautiful, she couldn't believe they were just hanging in an art room for girls that would never use their talents for anything but mere amusement. Their beauty equaled any painting in a museum, and they were made by the girls from past years!

"Anoushka, keep working." Anoushka looked up at Monsieur Fabre. He stared at her with a scrutinizing eye. He hadn't liked her work very well, and hadn't liked her out-spoken opinions in _Art Theory._ She was thankful for the study hall between the two class, however, which meant a brief time with her friends. She put her eyes back down from the pieces on the walls and returned to studying the still life across the room.

With a sigh, the professor announced it was time to begin clean up. With joy, Anoushka put her sketch into her portfolio folder and placed it in its slot along with wall, between a _C. Biddix _and _T. Pulaski_.

Once the girls had finished putting their supplies away, they were dismissed and fled the building. With a sigh, she began her walk to her last class,_Acting for the Novice_. Georgiana said it made her day and Ing said it was the most useless class possible. Anoushka thought it was amusing enough and was pleased with the activities. It made the end of the day fairly decent and it wasn't a hard class.

When she arrived, the professor was sitting on the stage, legs dangling off the edge. He held a packet in his hands, studying it and making the occasional note. When the whole class had arrived, he jumped down and pointed to the stage. "Anyone who wants to audition for the fall drama, get on stage."

A girl who had befriended Anoushka grabbed her hand. "Come _on, _Anoushka. You're so good. Just try it."

She sighed and let herself be led onstage. The girls lined up and the professor turned around and faced his audience, once counting the number of auditioning girls. "We will be doing _Romeo and Juliet._ If it were my choice, I'd choose otherwise, but it's not. For those of you who might wonder, the nearby Palmer's School for Young Men will supply our male roles. For those of you who might be frightened by Shakespeare or young men, get off the stage. If either change your previous desire to stay out of the play, come up. A few girls sat back down, but none came back up.

When he was satisfied, Professor Daskalov returned to the stage and handed each girl a script. "I am looking for specific emotion. You can choose which character you're auditioning for, or else I can have you read whatever lines I think you should try. However, you must remember that all of my classes have students auditioning for parts in this, and there are _very _few female parts in _Romeo and Juliet_." He scanned the auditioning girls and nodded. He seemed skeptical about the group, but said, "Get in a line at the back of the stage." The girls moved towards the back of the stage and lined up just as he instructed. He grabbed a tall, black top hat that had been sitting on the stage and held it out to the girls in line. "Pick a number."

As the professor got closer and closer to Anoushka, she began to worry. She wasn't an actress, she was an artist! However, when the top hat was presented in front of her, she grabbed a number anyway. She wasn't about to make a scene by saying she had suddenly changed her mind. The Alkaev family did _not_ back down.

Clutching the paper in her hand, she closed her eyes tightly together and wished woefully for a higher number.

She finally opened her eyes again and slowly unfolded her number.

_**2**_

Suddenly, her heart stopped. She _couldn't _be the second person! With a sigh, she listened to Professor Daskalov as he finished with the line. "There are leftover numbers, so some of you might be sooner than you're expecting." He left the stage and sat down in the front row, looking up at the stage.

"Number one?"

Nobody stepped forward. He sighed and searched through the hat. "Ah, here's number one. I guess then it's number two?"

Anoushka was scared. She had never been so nervous about getting in front of people before, not even when she was debuted formally in front of the Russian court. She stepped forward timidly and the professor motioned for her to get closer to him. "I know you may not have read this before, but let's try our best, shall we?" He flipped through the script and asked, "Is there a specific part you want?"

She shook her head. She had read this before, but didn't remember it very well.

"Read the prologue for me then, would you?"

She took a deep breath and opened the script to the prologue.

"Okay," she whispered. "Uhm_Two households, both alike in dignit_y…" She looked up from the script and paused.

"Go on," Professor Daskalov said, "you're doing fine."

"_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, __from ancient grudge break to new mutiny. . ."_

When she was finished, she took a deep breath and looked at the professor. He smiled as the class clapped politely for her. "Good job, Anoushka. You can come back down now."

With relief, she rushed back to the seats in the house. She watched many girls audition for Juliet, a couple for Nurse and Lady Capulet. There were a couple more that auditioned for a general part just as Anoushka had. When the girls had all auditioned, he thanked them and let them out early.

With excitement, the girls poured out into the sun and talked excitedly about the drama. As they rushed ahead of Anoushka, she realized she had wanted to ask Professor Daskalov about the set. She hadn't gone far and thus decided to turn back. Ing, Georgiana, and Meriwether wouldn't be out of class for a couple more minutes. She walked back into the dark interior of the hall and saw the professor bending over some papers on the stage. He turned around as she walked in and asked, "What can I help you with, Anoushka?"

She looked down at her feet. "Does the art department get to work on the set?" she asked.

"The boys' school usually does most of it. I was told we normally make the costumes. Why?"

"I was hoping to help paint the sets," she confessed quietly.

He looked shocked. "Anoushka, you were very good today. You don't think you'll get a part?"

She shook her head. "I didn't actually want to audition."

"I can see what the plans are for this year. Perhaps we can work out a joint project with the boys' school for the sets, okay?" He smiled at her. "And the call back list will be posted after dinner tonight, so make sure to check it. Don't dismiss the idea of acting in our humble school production."

"Thank you, professor," Anoushka said, giving him a small smile back.

"See you in class tomorrow, Anoushka."

When she got back outside, Ing was waiting for her.

"Your class is already out," she stated. "What were you talking to Professor Daskalov about?"

"The _Romeo and Juliet _production."

"You tried out?"

Anoushka nodded, but said, "I was asking him about the sets, though. Did you audition?"

Ing shrugged. "Yes, but I don't think I'll go back even if I get a call back. I don't think I will. I've never been much of an actress."

The petite Russian laughed. "Neither have I."

:o.O.o.0.o.O.o.:

The four girls of Bella cottage stood at the back of the crowd. They knew it would thin out and disperse quickly, so they waited patiently for it. Finally there was enough room for the group to squeeze in by the bulletin board outside the dining hall.

"'Call-backs for Juliet,' Ingdora read off. Searching the list, she squealed. "Anoushka!" Seconds later, she exclaimed, "Georgiana! Wait… it says to look in multiple places… You're both called back for Lady Capulet… and Chorus."

The two girls exchanged glances with a shocked look on their faces. "I can't believe it!" Georgiana cried, taking Anoushka's hands and skipping away from the board.

Anoushka laughed. "I know! I have never been an actress. This is so surprising!"

"I've never had a skill before," she said breathlessly, still grinning.

Ing and Meriwether caught up to them. "Call-backs are tomorrow after lunch," Meriwether informed them.

Ing asked, "What was the activity for tomorrow?"

The three girls looked hesitant. "I think it's…"

"Maybe it was…"

Georgiana suddenly laughed, saying, "There wasn't one! Remember? It's our free weekend."

The girls grinned happily. "We could do anything tomorrow, can you believe it?" Ing asked, contemplating the thrills of such freedom. She couldn't help but be excited.

"What are we going to do until lunch?" asked Anoushka.

"Sleep in late!" Meriwether suggested with a giggle.

The girls walked off to their cottage, laughing about the possibilities of the next day.

:o.O.o.0.o.O.o.:

**Georgiana,**

** I know you insist on staying at that school, but we believe that you need to come home soon. You have no need for an education. People have begun to talk about your departure for school. They think it is a silly notion for a young girl such as yourself to have. They find it improper, as your mother and I do.**

** We will talk about your education when you visit us next. Remember to not do anything foolish.**

**Love,**

**Father**

:o.O.o.0.o.O.o.:

Meriwether looked up at Georgiana. The English girl seemed infuriated with the letter she was reading, a similar feeling rising in Meriwether. However, the look seemed to vanish as she tucked the note away.

It was a Friday, which meant it was an automatic day of burning letters before the weekend. Ing stood in front of the fireplace and cleared her throat. "Ladies, it is time to call the Burning Committee into session. Do we have any petitions to burn from the floor?"

Meriwether stood. "I request the burning of this letter," she said, clutching the paper in her hand.

"Proceed."

She took a small breath and said, "I burn this letter because my old Aunt Elvina is cutting my allowance by a good sum for not appreciating the education I am getting here. She does not think I am allowed to have thoughts of my own and it simply infuriates me." With a frown, she tossed the letter into the fireplace. "I am rid of this trash." She wiped her hands on her apron and returned to her seat on the settee.

The girls sang out, "Good job, Mer!" Ing stood before them once again and said, "Are there any petitions?"

There was quiet. Meriwether looked to Georgiana, whose face betrayed nothing. She knew the letter the girl had been reading earlier had not pleased her, and Meriwether wondered why she was not stepping forward.

"If there are none, I let this session of the Burning Committee to end."

Ing returned to the chair she had been sitting at and picked up her embroidery. "So your aunt is a frumpy old lady, then?" she asked, looking to Meriwether.

Meriwether laughed and nodded. "She is _very _traditional. Before I cam here, she kept ranting on and on about how I was so _fortunate _to be able to come, and that this trip really wasn't as _necessary _as my father thought. Oh, it was terribly wretched."

Anoushka laughed. "My grandmother had acted the same way. She doesn't understand today's society."

Georgiana joined the laughter and said, "I must be quite lucky, then!"

"Most definitely," the three girls chorused.

With a smile, Meriwether said, "I wonder what the boys' school is like. Do you think they are handsome?"

"I hear that this winter we are to have a ball and the boys are invited. Before the ball, they pay a social call to the school and we meet them. They ask us to attend the ball with them," Ing said with a melancholy sigh. "It's a shame I will not be able to attend."

Anoushka reached over and patted her hand. "Perhaps you could invite Thorsten!" A deep blush spread across Ing's face. Anoushka suddenly realized that she probably should not have brought Thorsten up and said, "Only kidding, of course."

"I will stay here with you," Georgiana put in. "I don't wish to dance with any boys."

Ing smiled. "Oh don't do that, Georgiana. If you get asked, you must say yes. Live a little!"

She shook her head. "Really, most of them are going to be rich. None of them will wish to show affection towards a pauper."

"You're not a pauper, Georgiana!" Meriwether insisted, moving to the sofa Georgiana was on. "You must look at things on the bright side, okay? And who knows, while on stage, Romeo might end up falling in love with his Juliet, and the ending will be far better."

With a laugh, Georgiana nodded. "Okay, I will promise to keep an open mind about the ball."

Anoushka smiled and said, "I can loan you any gown you want. You're quite close to my measurements."

Ing clapped her hands. "I have never had so much fun planning anything so silly."

"It's like we're all sisters," Meriwether said, smiling hugely.

Anoushka clasped her hands together, grinning. "The Sisterhood of the Burning Committee."


	4. Good Romeo, Hide Thyself

Yes! I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED!!

I know- a WHOLE MONTH?? Are you kidding me? However, it's been... an insane month, to say the least.

_**REVIEWERS!!**_

_Mockingbyrd- _Since I sent you that review reply, I really won't say much here. I hope my LOOOOONG absence doesn't scare you away... PLEASE?! I like my readers...

_FaylinnNorse- _Ugh! Auditions are terrible. Basically, that first "audition" was for Professor Daskalov to see who has raw talent, real talent, lack of talent, or a tiny spark of talent. After that, he sent for call-backs, and THEN final call-backs. You'll hear about those... _vaguely _in this here chapter...

* * *

Miss Anoushka Alkaev,

_**Miss Anoushka Alkaev,**_

_**After seeing your final call-back audition, we are proud to inform you that you have been chosen for the Juliet understudy in the performance of Romeo and Juliet. If you do not wish to be a part of the production, please contact your drama professor and they will find your replacement.**_

_**To begin rehearsals, a small dinner is being held in exactly one week at Palmer's School for Young Men to become acquainted with the directors, cast, and crew. Your school will provide transportation to Palmer's. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Martin Turnbull**_

_**President of **_

**Drama for English Schools **_**(DES)**_

:o.O.o.0.o.O.o.:

As Anoushka found herself arm-in-arm with Georgiana and while sauntering towards the carriages to take them to Palmer's, she pondered on the wonderment of her assigned role. Call-backs had been a nightmare for Anoushka. She had no idea what anybody had been talking about as the judges spoke them through the audition process. They had her walk around the stage, Anoushka faltering at every given command. However, somehow they saw her performance as fairly good, so she was once again on the call-back list, only this list was the best of the best. It was for the final call-backs, the auditions where the judges would choose for sure who they wanted as their stars.

"Can you believe our luck, Anoushka?" Georgiana repeated for the tenth time. "We play the same part! I still can't believe I got Juliet."

Anoushka laughed. "Yes, Georgiana, I know!"

Professor Daskalov stood at one of the carriages. When he spotted the pair, he looked visibly relieved. "There you are! You're the last ones." He helped them into the carriage and then joined them. One other girl sat inside, an understudy for Juliet's nurse. She smiled at them shyly and quickly looked outside.

A quiet fell over the carriage's passengers. Professor Daskalov coughed and asked, "Are you girls ready? Tonight is when you will be able to not worry about the show itself, but you still need to be preparing for the first rehearsal. Have you been studying the script?"

Anoushka looked to Georgiana. "We've been reading over our lines, yes," she said.

Georgiana nodded in agreement. "We're both really excited."

"Emma? What about you?"

The girl next to the professor looked over at him. "Yes, I've gone through my parts."

"Don't forget you two understudies will be crowd members as well. There will be a lot of extra work, making sure you memorize what your counterpart does."

"It's good that I have Georgiana as my roommate, then."

Georgiana grinned. "We have quite the advantage."

Emma looked over again. "How long until we arrive?"

"We've only begun our trip, Emma," Professor Daskalov reminded her.

"I know, I was merely curious."

He thought for a moment. "It takes around an hour to arrive. What do you girls think of the idea of having dinner instead of a formal rehearsal to meet the Palmer's cast?"

Georgiana shrugged. "It's a good idea I suppose. I can't wait to see the campus, really."

"I'm a little nervous about meeting these other students, but I believe it is better than jumping into rehearsals," Anoushka said.

Emma glanced towards the girls. "It's a good idea," she put in.

She returned to her window and the professor sighed. "The school is magnificent, I've heard," he commented as silence returned.

The girls nodded politely. "What is the history on the school, do you know?" Anoushka asked.

Professor Daskalov frowned in thought. "The headmaster is Madame Roux's cousin, I believe, who went there as a young man. One of their ancestors started the school. I know various scientists and writers have attended Palmer's in their youth. They are infamous for their number of expelled students each year. Many of whom come from the drama department, which makes me nervous."

Georgiana frowned. "Why do so many come from the drama department?"

"Thespians tend to be a bit rowdy over there, I've heard."

Anoushka's eyes widened. Her mother would certainly not approve.

Professor Daskalov must have noticed the girls' fear and his slip of tongue, so he quickly added, "I'm sorry, I should not have said a word. They are not dishonest or demonic, I assure you. They're all gentlemen and wouldn't harm an innocent soul." He gave a small chuckle, obviously forced. "No," he continued, "they are more loud and pompous than anything. You know, very dramatic. They pull pranks on faculty members, refuse to wear their uniform, and skip classes."

"Where did you attend school, Professor?" Georgiana asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I attended a school less prestigious than Palmer's, but still expensive. My schoolhouse instructor recommended me for a scholarship, which they gave me. It was a school in County Wexford called Rhys Academy." He shrugged. "It was a very good school, but very different from yours. It was more of a traditional boarding school."

For the rest of the trip, the professor told stories of his friends and school. The stories were of tricks they played on professors and weekend trips into the nearby city of Enniscorthy. No matter how much he assured the girls that his life had been quite dull, they were in awe of Professor Daskalov's colorful past. Even Emma had left her vigil at the window to listen to some of the wild pranks he pulled on his roommate.

As girls began to beg him for more stories, Professor glanced outside and said, in an attempt to draw attention from himself, "Look! There's Palmer's now."

Emma returned to her window, staring intently at the massive form of Palmer's main building. Anoushka leaned over Georgiana's shoulder to look at the building as well. The building itself was a majestic limestone building, built in the Gothic style. She remembered a trip to Cambridge with a cousin years ago and remembered the brilliant architecture that had been constructed there. This huge building's reminded her of the trip so vividly. With a sigh, she sat back against her seat. English architecture was so vastly different from Russian architecture, she could not help but to be in awe.

The carriages pulled up to a newer brick building, which, though not the wonder the main building might have been, stood tall and mighty and not without an air of brilliance. Anoushka began to toy with the hem of her gloves in anxiety. She was afraid that these young men, obviously skilled, would reject her after seeing her act. She had imagined various overheard conversations, in which the cast members questioned why she had gotten the part. She could not believe that any person could actually think of her acting as anything worthwhile.

Finally, they came to a stop and piled out of the carriages. Emma immediately left them for another group of girls, leaving Georgiana and Anoushka with anxious stares toward the building standing in front of them. Professor Daskalov strode ahead of the girls, calling them to follow him. Anoushka found her feet moving of their own accord. She and Georgiana once again linked arms and let their legs lead them toward the hall in which their dinner was being served.

At the double doors stood two servants, making no eye contact or acknowledgement of the group of girls flowing past them. Anoushka noted they wore daggers at their belt, and wondered briefly why the school seemed to feel the need to arm their doormen. When she stepped into the hall, however, all thoughts left her mind. The tall ceiling was decorated richly with gold leaf emphasizing the school's wealth. Tall windows made with stained glass colorfully illuminated the hall, along with a huge crystal chandelier. Standing on one side of the hall were the young men of Palmer's _Romeo and Juliet _cast. Anoushka studied them all, her eyes trailing from the ones near the door to those near the head table.

When she reached the latter, her breathing stopped and her heart jumped with fright. The second to last boy, the dark-haired, simply dressed one, was all too familiar to her. Her mind reeled, unable to grasp the sight set before her. Among these wealthy and restless students stood the only young man her mother thought fit to be Anoushka's husband. She immediately realized that the doormen were not just there to hold the doors for the guests of the school.

Georgiana looked over at Anoushka's expression, and teased, "Has a young man caught your eye, Anoushka?"

Before Anoushka could respond, a man stood at the head table. "I would like to welcome you young ladies to Palmer's School for Young Men. I am Professor Langer, your director for the production of _Romeo and Juliet. _Since tonight is a night for you students, I will allow your fellow cast members to introduce themselves. Right after they tell you their name a part in the play, they will announce who they will take to the table. Once they say your part, you may take his arm and follow him to your seats while the others do the same. Landon, you may start."

The young man closest to the head table stepped forward. "My name is Landon Smith, and I am playing the part of Romeo. I will show the young lady who plays Juliet to her seat now."

Georgiana grinned and stepped forward. When she reached Landon, he bowed and she curtsied back. She took his offered arm and followed him to his seat. Once they had left, she felt her heart stop, as the next young man stepped forward.

"My name is Dmitri Pavlov and I am the understudy of Romeo." Anoushka felt her breath catch, realizing what he was about to say next. "I will escort the Juliet understudy to her seat now."

The dark haired boy's equally dark eyes widened at the sight of Anoushka stepping from the crowd. Anoushka suddenly realized that he had not realized she was in the production, perhaps did not even know which school she attended.

As she approached him, he bowed normally, as if he were not Russian royalty. She curtsied in the same fashion, after which he offered his arm. She took it reluctantly, and as soon as the next boy began to introduce himself, Dmitri whispered, "I'm not the prince here, so you cannot let anybody know who I am. We could say our parents know each other well."

Anoushka let the proposal sink in for a moment. "That would make it much easier."

Dmitri smiled at her and said, "I hadn't realized you attended that particular school."

"I hadn't realized you were even attending school abroad."

He shrugged. "It was a last minute decision. Many people do not know of my departure."

They reached their table, where Landon and Georgiana were in deep conversation about literature. Georgiana gave Anoushka a big smile, but returned to speaking with the boy across the table from her.

Anoushka continued her conversation with Dmitri carefully "Shouldn't you be learning the works of your… trade?"

"I am learning just as much as I would have back home. Father is not at home most of the time, and this is supposed to be a learning experience for me. I am learning to leave and handle responsibilities when I return just as I had before I left." He grimaced at the last sentence, obviously unhappy with the situation. "I am glad to have a… kindred spirit of sorts here now. The other Russians here…"

Anoushka finished, "…aren't very good company."

He smiled again, laughing as well. He lowered his voice slightly. "They don't know who I am at all, either. That makes it easier for me. However, I'm afraid I haven't befriended anyone yet. I'm sure you've made friends quite quickly, though." He paused, then said, "I have to admit having nobody to talk to is a bit awful. We will have to write, Anoushka. Responding to my mother isn't very exciting."

While he had spoken, Anoushka's subconscious had been asking how he had become so… unlike the Dmitri she knew. He had never been so attentive or vocal before, only a cold pillar of marble, standing unresponsively in a conversation. She suddenly found herself taking on that role. She had barely said anything to the boy so far.

"I can relate to that immensely. My mother's letters are… well meant, but they tend to be the opposite," Anoushka replied. "I must apologize ahead of time, for I'm afraid I'm nothing of an actress."

He looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean? I always thought you were great when we would put on those shows during the winter. Do you remember those?" he asked.

She gave a small gasp and laughed. "I haven't thought of those in such a long time, Dmitri!"

He suddenly slipped into Russian. "I recall a certain drama we put on at the Winter Palace just a few years ago… There was a terrible beast I had to slay for you… What was it? My sister wrote it…"

"_The Maiden and Her Fearless Guard,_" Anoushka supplied with a giggle.

He grinned and shook his head. "Oh I remember that now! My dearest sister… She was terribly conniving back then. She made you the maiden and I was your fearless guard. What was it? I died from slaying a terrible beast and you died from a broken heart."

"We eventually learned to not allow her to write our plays, didn't we?"

:o.O.o.0.o.O.o.:

**Anoushka,**

**I'm sorry. I accidentally ruined the painting of Pooka. I was playing ball and it went through the picture.**

**I didn't mean to, I promise. I loved the picture of Pooka. He was a pretty puppy and I know you miss him. Please forgive me?**

**Love,**

**Stasja**

:o.O.o.0.o.O.o.:

Georgiana stared at Anoushka and the understudy Romeo while she ate her dessert. The boy's dark eyes crinkled with laughter as they spoke rapidly in Russian, familiarity obviously present between the two.

Landon was sitting across from her, looking slightly bored by the fact that Georgiana wasn't much of a conversation guru. She bit her lip and said, "I'm sorry. I haven't been very talkative tonight. What classes are you taking?"

He shrugged. "Basic classes. Arithmetic, sciences, foreign languages. Drama, of course. What about you?"

"The same, though I'm not taking a foreign language yet."

"If you have the opportunity, study Russian," he suggested, gesturing towards the two next to them. "It's difficult to learn with the different alphabet, but the language is amazing."

"Really? I'll keep that in mind. Perhaps Miss Alkaev can give me lessons."

Upon hearing her name, Anoushka looked at Georgiana. "Lessons on what?" she asked.

"Russian," Georgiana replied. "Mr. Smith here suggested I learn Russian. He says the language is amazing."

Anoushka looked surprised, but didn't ask. "I'd love to teach you sometime." She turned to Landon. "Do you speak it?" she asked. Georgiana noted a little hesitancy in her voice.

"Quite poorly. You two spoke too rapidly for me to understand. Not that I was eavesdropping, I promise I don't do that. It was an involuntary thing I heard."

"Perfectly understood, Landon," the Russian boy said. "I didn't know you knew Russian. I could help you if you would like."

"Perhaps," Landon said stiffly.

Georgiana felt as if she were missing something, that everybody had their little secrets that came with the Russian language. She frowned at her plate, wondering what the tension was. Anoushka seemed a little off-balance, giving a half-heartedly fake smile. Georgiana made a mental note to question Anoushka of her acquaintance with the Russian boy.

Suddenly their conversation grew serious, and Anoushka grew impatient. She glanced at Georgiana with frustration and return to facing the boy. His voice was low and calm, as if he were trying to soothe something that went wrong. Anoushka's own voice was slightly shaky and rattled, as if she had suddenly been given news of something terrible.

"Anoushka?" Upon hearing her friend's normally crystal clear voice turn doubtful, Georgiana decided to step in. "I'm sorry for interrupting. Do you know when we're to leave?"

After the words left her mouth, she realized it was an impolite subject to bring up. The two young men stared at her in confusion and with indignation.

Georgiana gracefully took the scrutiny and added, "I only asked because I am amazed at this room's beauty. I hope it will be a long while until we make our sad departure. Nothing back at Madame Roux's has such grandeur."

Anoushka shrugged, making Georgiana even more shocked. Anoushka was acting quite less ladylike, which made the situation worsen in Georgiana's eyes. Anoushka never _shrugged _like that in public!

As the Russians began to speak privately again, Landon sighed. "I don't think, despite your noble attempts, that we will be able to snag their attention. Tell me about yourself, Miss Foster."

She ignored the remark he made and responded, "What would you like to hear?"

"Do you embroider? Knit? Does reading catch your eye? Perhaps you play the pianoforte with immense skill, or admire those who do?"

She gave a tight smile. "I knit off and on, I suppose. It is not my main hobby. I do like to read a novel now and again. Unfortunately, I hold no musical talent. I do admire those who are able to decipher those black dots on a page. Whenever I see a piece of music, I am filled with wonder at how musicians can learn this whole new language, and turn it into something so beautiful and majestic through a man-made instrument. I never cease to be amazed at the talents some people have had the luck to be born with."

"You've obviously got your own talents."

Georgiana looked at him quizzically and Landon laughed. "Your acting, Miss Foster."

"Ah, yes, I suppose," she admitted. Before he could say anything else, she quickly asked, "And what of you, Mr. Smith? Have you any particular skills and hobbies?"

He thought for a moment and said, "I enjoy hunting. That's about my only hobby, I'm afraid. I'm a terribly dull person."

"Apparently you can act as well, Mr. Smith"

He stared at her in surprise at his own words being shot back at him. Then he laughed and said, "You're a clever girl. And do please call me Landon. Being a part of this production will get tiring if we're constantly exchanging formalities."

"Then I am obliged to ask you to call me Georgiana," she responded. "I daresay you're right. Working together on stage will become terribly dull saying 'mister' and 'miss' back and forth to each other."

When the servants came out to take their plates, Professor Langer rose from his chair. "I am sorry to see our guests leave, but Professor Daskalov informs me that he and the girls must return to Madame Roux's. It has been a pleasant evening with you girls. I cannot wait for our first rehearsal at your school next week. Thank you for joining us, ladies. Boys, would you please escort the ladies to their carriages?"

The hall filled with the sound of chairs scraping against the floor. Landon offered his arm to Georgiana, who took it with slight relief. She was dying to find out about the Russian boy…

"I was glad to meet you, Georgiana," he said quietly as they passed the professors.

She smiled at him. "It was nice to meet you as well, Landon. I'm sure we will have splendid fun at our rehearsals next week."

When they stood in front of the carriage, he bowed to her. She returned the bow with a curtsy and he helped her into the carriage. "Farewell!" he called as he walked away.

Once Georgiana turned her attention away from the crowd outside the carriages, she noticed Anoushka looking out the opposite window, away from the crowd of young men. "Anoushka?" Georgiana asked quietly. "Are you okay? You seem…" She stopped as Emma and Professor Daskalov entered the carriage.

Georgiana stared at Anoushka with concern, but let her gaze return to the young men waving to the carriages. She waved back at Landon, who dropped his hand with a smile as he noticed he had her attention. As the carriage started to move, he waved a small wave once again.

When the school and young men were out of sight, Anoushka returned her focus to the people in the carriage. "That was a lovely evening," she commented in a strained voice.

Either the professor didn't notice or ignored Anoushka's tone and said, "Yes, it was quite nice."

Georgiana gave Anoushka a puzzled glance. Anoushka saw the look, but quickly turned towards the carriage window once again.

With a sigh, Georgiana gave in to the silence that overtook the carriage.

* * *

**Basically, I'm expecting a TON of reviews, please? (okay, not a ton)** Two reviews per chapter makes me sad. I KNOW THERE ARE 4 WHO HAVE THIS ON ALERT!! As MaryBeth (Cingular commercial- "idk, my bff jill"- girl) might say in Internet/Texting lingo, "JK, JK." You don't really have to review... if that's what makes you happy.

But in all seriousness... I love reviews!! THAT is what makes ME happy. :D

Reviewers get scotcheroos... YUMMM peanut-butter, rice krispy, chocolatey/butterscotchey goodness! YAY CHOCOLATE!


	5. O, Play Me Some Merry Dump to Comfort Me

HEAVENS!

The last month and a half of school is crazy. I have finally been able to finish this chapter. I PROMISE there won't be an absence like this once for a while. I am SOOOOO sorry for this ridiculously late update. Like I said, it won't happen again.

_**REVIEWERS!**_

_Billios_: Thanks for pointing out my mistakes! Ugh, I need to go back and fix those, too...

_Faylinn:_ Ahhh! ANASTASIA is THE BOMB. This chapter will show you sort of what happened during the serious portion of the Russian talk. And the two boys... Oh, I'm going to have fun with them!

_Bingo7:_ Russian is so pretty. I wish I could speak it, read it, write it... You'll see in this chapter why Anoushka was so sad. Funny thing. I was just reading the review you left on your Russian siblings. I had been debating on having "Dmitri" be an undercover name (it works best if I didn't) and was going to have his name be quite close to your sibling's name Aleksay... I had chosen Aleksey for his true Tsarevich name. How funny is that? That would've been an incredible coincidence.

* * *

_**My darling friend,**_

_**Meriwether, I have splendid news. You shall never guess who is staying in England for a lengthy stay. Your dearest friend Aaron, that's who!**_

_**I leave Cork quite soon and will arrive in London to start working at a very prestigious bank. Your father wrote to them asking if they were willing to take on a young fellow such as myself.**_

_**I was hoping I could visit you around Christmas, perhaps. Do you have any social events where family and friends visit in the fall?**_

_**I will write again with my London address (I already feel like a rich man!). Keep an eye out for my letter!**_

_**Aaron**_

:o.O.o.0.o.O.o.:

Sitting in the parlor, Meriwether looked up as she heard the cottage door swing open and stomping feet following the loud squeak of its hinges.

"Anoushka, tell me what's wrong!"

Ing stepped from her room to check on the commotion as well. Anoushka plowed past Ing and went straight to her room. Ing blinked at the closed door in confusion. She looked up at Georgiana, who was looking disheveled.

Meriwether slowly put her embroidery down and asked timidly, "What happened?"

Georgiana shook her head. "I don't know."

"I didn't know she had it in her," Ing commented, walking towards the girls in the parlor.

"When we got out of the carriage," Georgiana began, "I asked her about this Russian boy at Palmer's. I told her they had seemed like they knew each other, but she refused to answer me. When she did admit to knowing him, she wouldn't speak of him any more. She was being very moody and I was worried. I asked her what was wrong and finally she blew just as we got to our front walkway."

Meriwether sighed and shook her head. "I don't think I would have ever guessed she'd be the one to be moody about a boy. What was his name?"

Georgiana pondered a moment. "Dmitri?"

"She's never mentioned a Dmitri." Meriwether tried to think of an instance where she referred to such a boy, but failed.

Ing grinned mischievously. "Wouldn't it be grand if our own Anoushka had a secret love? One that went terribly wrong? Perhaps he broke her heart once! Or perhaps her parents would not allow the love, and she only wants to obey them, even though it would break her heart!"

Meriwether raised her eyebrows at Ing's outburst. "Ing, I don't think it's some secret love."

"They didn't act like lovers, forbidden or not," Georgiana added.

Anoushka's door swung open and the girls in the parlor stopped talking to look curiously at the open door. The Russian's petite brunette head poked out and stared back at them. "I… I'm not usually like this," came a weak intrusion to the silence. "It's just…" She stopped to bite her lip and look at the ground. "I…"

The other girls rushed to her side, ushering her to the bed. They all encircled Anoushka as she held a small stuffed dog to her chest. "You can tell us, 'Noushka," Ing said quietly. "We don't like to see a sister in pain."

"The Russian boy… the Romeo understudy… his name isn't Dmitri," Anoushka began. "His full name is Dmitri Illyich Konstantinov, Tsarevich of Russia."

Ing's face fell with shock. "He's _what?" _She paused._ "No,_ you're kidding_._ You must be."

Meriwether looked at the two with confusion, exchanged a similar glance at Georgiana and asked, "What's going on?"

Ing answered quickly, "He's the _prince._"

Georgiana stared at Ing. "Are you serious? Is she right?" she asked Anoushka.

Anoushka nodded, still clutching her dog. "He's the Tsar's son, and next in line to rule. And he is _here,_ in England, at _Palmer's_."

Meriwether bit her lip. "This is the boy your mother wants you to marry?"

"No wonder you were freaked out," Georgiana muttered.

Anoushka nodded. "Yes, he's the one my mother wants me to marry. She continues to push it, when it will never happen, and for some reason, Dmitri is here in England at school."

"I'm sorry, but I don't see why you are upset," Meriwether said quietly.

Anoushka shrugged. "I don't know why, either." She sighed. "Perhaps it is because I do not have a logical explanation of his presence at Palmer's and that I did not know he was to be there. I am clueless in the situation. Not even all of Russia knows he is here. We were never friends either, yet he was so oddly cheerful tonight. He was always so awful towards me, and so tricky."

The girls sat in silence, turning over the situation in their minds. None of them knew what to say, each of them stunned from the sudden turn of events. Meriwether still couldn't grasp the fact that the prince of a country so large as Russia was familiar and on speaking terms with _her _friend!

Ing shook her head. "That's incredible, 'Noushka. I suppose you can interrogate him further while you are at rehearsals."

"I don't think that will be happening. I had asked him later on during dinner why he was suddenly so nice to me, but he took offense to it. He claimed he was never mean to me."

Meriwether gave her a small smile. "Try to make it up to him, Anoushka. He seems nice enough. Perhaps a little self-involved-"

"Yes, and you two seemed happy enough when you first sat down," Georgiana added.

Anoushka nodded. "Okay. I can do that." She sighed. "I didn't want Russia to come to me. And here's the Tsarevich himself."

The girls assured her that this would all be in the past and sat up long into the night, giggling and sharing secrets.

:o.O.o.0.o.O.o.:

**Daughter,**

**Georgiana, I am disappointed in you. You are disgracing us. If the townspeople find out about this play you're in, we shall no longer be the prosperous farm that we are now. **

**I highly suggest you quit this **_**drama**_**. If you don't, I will be forced to retrieve you from your school and you will have to work off the money it will take for the unnecessary trip.**

**Father**

:o.O.o.0.o.O.o.:

Ing sat in boredom, watching the Professor hand out descriptions of the costumes from _Romeo and Juliet._

"If you wish to help with costumes, please sign up tomorrow in class. It is completely voluntary. Think on it tonight and inform me tomorrow of your choice," Professor Daskalov said.

The class stood and left and Ing followed lifelessly. She hadn't heard from Thorsten in a while and felt completely relieved by it. Things had been going quite well in the couple weeks following the late night the girls had spent with Anoushka. Dmitri and Anoushka had reconciled and Meriwether had received a letter from a good friend. Even Georgiana was getting friendly with her Romeo. They all seemed to be having luck with boys.

As she opened the doors of the building, Ing saw Georgiana coming towards the hall quickly. Ing called out to her and Georgiana flew into Ing's arms, crying.

"Georgiana! What happened? Are you okay?"

She shook her head on Ing's shoulder. "No. My father is making me quit the play!"

Ing stood in shock, staring at her friend in shock. "No! What? Why?"

"He thinks it is inappropriate and would give my family a bad name. If I don't quit, he will make me leave school for good."

"Oh Georgiana!" Ing hugged her friend tightly.

The English girl wiped her eyes and let go of Ing. "I need to go tell Professor Daskalov."

"Do you want me to go with?"

Georgiana looked towards the doors. "No, I can do it myself. Go ahead to the cottage."

Ing nodded. "Alright then. Good luck, darling!"

The girls smiled at each other and went on their ways.

:o.O.o.0.o.O.o.:

"What?"

"I… I'm not doing the play."

Professor Daskalov leaned against the stage, staring at Georgiana in confusion and with deep concern. "You're Juliet."

"Yes. I know. Anoushka can do it, though." Georgiana bit her lip, trying her best to stay calm.

"I can't understand why. You're such a good actress. Why do you want to quit the play?"

She took a deep breath. "I don't want to quit, really. I just… rehearsals are taking their toll on me. It's stressful." Why was she lying to him?

"Don't be ridiculous, Georgiana. I see you in rehearsal. You're in your element during rehearsals. What is the real reason?"

"My father is making me," she blurted. Her eyes widened. She hadn't meant to actually tell him. Now she couldn't just stop. She had to explain. "If I don't quit he will take me out of school completely. I just got the letter."

"I see." He frowned. "There is nothing you can do?" She shook her head and he ran a hand over his head. "We'll miss you, then." He looked saddened, but gave her a small smile.

She nodded and they exchanged goodbyes. Georgiana walked steadily out of the building and was startled by the presence of her roommates outside waiting for her. Ing smiled. "I couldn't let you go through this alone. We all know how much the play meant to you."

They surrounded their friend and hugged her tightly and walked together to the cottage. They all made jokes and laughed about their classes. As they approached the path to their cottage, Meriwether squealed.

"Aaron!"

The girls all gasped in shock. A tall young man stood at their door with a wide grin on his face. Meriwether broke free from the arms of her roommates and ran to the boy. He wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her in the air. She squealed and laughed, begging him to put her down.

The other three girls smiled at the sight as they reached the two. Meriwether was finally put back on the ground and she said, "Aaron, these are my roommates. Anoushka, Georgiana, and Ingdora, but you _must _call her Ing."

He gave them all a bow, which they returned with curtsies. "It's nice to meet you ladies," he said. "I hope you don't mind if I steal Meriwether for a short stroll."

"Oh no, we don't mind," Ing answered.

Anoushka nodded. "We see her everyday."

"We're secretly getting tired of her," Georgiana added with a laugh, eager to be part in something cheerful.

Meriwether wrinkled her nose and laughed with her friend as she took Aaron's arm and left the cottage. "Oh Aaron, I had gotten your letter just the other day. I was so excited to know I may see you this winter outside of Cork, though I must say the holiday back home shan't be any fun."

"You can come visit me, if you would like. I'm staying with a friend of your father's. We could attend balls and parties! Of course, I'm sure Christmas will be a time you'll want to spend with your family, but perhaps after that, right before you come back here," he suggested, grinning.

Meriwether grinned back, the thought dazzling and vivid in her imagination. "Balls? Parties? It sounds heavenly and absolutely fantastic, but you know how well I do at social events."

It was Aaron's turn to grin. "Ah, but you've forgotten. These will be _English _social events. They won't know you. You have nothing to fear. If you stumble in a dance, none of them will think twice about it. That's the beauty of living in a new place."

"Perhaps for you. You should've seen how awful my first roommates were."

"Your father mentioned your ungratefulness several times."

She turned to stare at the boy. "No!"

He shook his head with a chuckle. "I didn't think anything of it. Your father was always a tad dramatic, if you don't mind me saying. I knew a nice education such as this wouldn't make you that ungrateful."

"I love my new roommates, though. They're splendid. They're all so different, yet we all seem to get along so well, almost like the perfect sisters. They're so beautiful, too. When I first approached them at lunch one day, I was terrified that they would reject me in a heartbeat." She sighed and shook her head. "I wish I were as elegant as they are."

"You're less elegant than they are? I saw nothing of the sort. You're just as elegant!" he assured her. "If you changed, I wouldn't know what to think."

She scoffed. "You're obliged to say that. You're running off my father's favors and you're my friend."

"If I were your friend and found you terribly uncivilized and not worthy of society, I'd tell you, darling Meriwether," he continued to assure her. "I wouldn't want to be seen with somebody so… _inhuman._ If I weren't your friend, I would worry more if I were you. If I didn't know you, I wouldn't bluntly tell you you're not elegant. _That _is uncivilized and just plain _rude._"

She laughed at his speech. "Alright, alright. I believe you."

"So what social events do you have here at your school in the following months?" he asked, changing the subject.

Meriwether thought for a moment. "The fall play, that is something you could attend. A friend of mine is to be in it, and I wish to watch her perform. She plays Juliet in _Romeo and Juliet._ One of my roommates, Georgiana, just found out her father refuses to let her participate, so Anoushka must step up from her understudy role."

"That's such a pity! The poor girl must be simply devastated!" He looked genuinely sympathetic. "I must remember to attend. You must write me the date and send a ticket, for which I will reimburse you. I might take you to an opera in the winter. It will be fabulous," Aaron told her.

"An opera? Oh Aaron, you really don't have to," she argued, but pleased to be invited to something so grand. An opera wouldn't be nearly as awful as balls and parties would be.

He grinned, knowing full well she wanted to attend. "Ah, but I want to. I know you will want to as well."

Meriwether felt her face grow hot and knew it was becoming terribly red. She suddenly realized that the time was getting late. "Oh dear! Dinner will be any time now. I should probably return to the cottage to freshen up," she said, turning back towards the cottage.

"I'll walk back with you. My carriage is probably ready to return to the inn as well," he added. "I'll have to pay the poor man a fortune for this trip."

She grinned as they turned back towards the cottage. "A carriage fee will be quite trivial once you've become a grand banker in London. This carriage fee will seem more like the price of peppermint sticks compared to the money you'll have!"

He laughed in response to her comment. "Oh yes, I'm sure. However, right now I haven't even started my job in London. I'll be broke by the time I get there! With the inn, coach, and this carriage, I won't have any money left!"

She shook her head, laughing with him. "You shouldn't have come to visit me! You could have waited until you had made some more money, you goose!"

"Why would I ever postpone a trip to see one of my closest friends? It's been ages since I've seen you! Well, perhaps only a couple months, but it does seem _terribly _long," he said.

"I do hope you'll remember me when you have your fortune just as you remember me now!"

"Please! Do you assume I will become an arrogant banker like your father's peers? Do not insult me so, Meriwether!" he insisted with a suppressed chuckle. "My money will mean nothing to me, except for the comfort it will give my future family."

She smiled. "No, I'm only kidding. I don't think you'll change."

He grinned, straightening his posture. "I'm glad to hear it."

Meriwether shuddered in the autumn air, but smiled wider. "I love autumn."

"I do as well, but I'll miss the beauty of Cork. I hear London's a bit muggy," Aaron said.

She shrugged. "It will still be an adventure."

He gave a half smile. "Yes, it certainly will."

They reached the cottage and Meriwether dashed inside to scribble down the date of the play. The girls immediately surrounded her, but she quickly hushed them, informing them he was right outside the door. They scattered and she took the paper out to Aaron.

"Here it is. November first at seven o'clock. When it gets closer, we can write each other details on plans for meeting here."

"Sounds brilliant, Mer," he said, taking the paper from her hand.

She gave him a look. "Aaron. You know not to call me that."

"I'm sorry. I forget sometimes, please forgive me," he said with a grin. "Now I shall let you return to your friends. I will see you in November and will write you as soon as I'm settled in London."

"Have a safe trip, Aaron," she said. "I will be awaiting your letter. Don't be making any new friends while you're away from me! I don't want to be replaced."

He shook his head as he walked off. "Oh trust me, I don't think that will be happening any time soon." He waved and called, "Ciao bella!"

She laughed and watched him go until his silhouette disappeared. When she returned inside, she was met with an ambush.

"Who is this Aaron?"

"He's terribly cute. Do you fancy him?"

"Please tell me _he _fancies _you._"

"Oh he must. Did you see the way he smiled at her when he saw her coming towards him?"

Meriwether stepped away from them. "Ladies! Please! He's just my old friend from Ireland, you know this already!"

"So nothing happened?" Ing asked, visibly disappointed.

Anoushka sighed. "I was hoping something wonderful would happen to one of us soon."

Georgiana nodded. "After our luck, I was hoping as well."

Meriwether stared at them with apprehension. "I don't believe he fanciesme. He's my friend."

"Yes, we _know_," Georgiana said.

"So he will be attending the play?" Anoushka asked.

"He will be there," Meriwether confirmed. She paused. "Have any of you been to the opera?"

Anoushka nodded. "I have many times."

Ing nodded as well. "Just once, though. It was right before I came here, actually. I went with Thorsten's family and my mother. They were kind enough to have us join them."

"Why do you ask?" Anoushka inquired.

Meriwether paused, unsure whether to tell them of the opera plans.

"He wants you to go to the opera with him?" Georgiana guessed. When Meriwether's face turned red, the English girl exclaimed, "He _did!_ Oh Meriwether, he _does _fancy you!"

"He may think of me as his sister. See? Just because he invited me to the opera doesn't mean he _fancies_ me."

Anoushka looked uneasy. "Actually, it generally does. When a young man asks you to a social event like that, he usually isn't asking you to go as his sister."

Ing nodded. "I may not be the best at these sort of affairs, but I have to agree with them, Meriwether."

Meriwether huffed in frustration. She couldn't understand their persistence. "When else are we supposed to see each other?"

Ing sighed. "Darling, I do believe you and Aaron will get married one day. You both _admire_ each other immensely. It's terribly obvious. It's even a match your _father _couldn't argue with!"

Finally Meriwether laughed and said calmly, "You girls may believe what you wish. I choose to refresh myself before dinner."

* * *

**Smoothies to those who review!! YUMM.**


	6. My Lady Wisdom

HA! It's been less than a month! I am quite proud of myself.

I'm really excited for this chapter. It's fun, light-hearted...

**REVIEWERS**- only 2 this time? Really now!

inktongue: I'm glad you're liking it so far! As of chapter five, there was only one _obvious_ love duo: Ing/Thorsten- even if they're not traditionally "in love." Meriwether and Aaron started their spark last chapter. As for Professor Daskalov, he is only a professor. A very kind one, but not any romantic love interest. He may be young, he may be single, but I've decided to leave him out of the love circle- I will admit, I wanted him somewhere in the mix at first, though. Who knows, I might change my mind. And Anousha... I have plans, and I don't want to give them away. There won't be any more Princes, and the schools aren't about princess/prince training. As you can see, it's an international school for anybody. All of the girls take the same classes. For example, Anoushka is taking the exact or very similar classes that Georgiana is. If she were there specifically for princess training, she would be taking different classes. Thanks for the review, I hope you continue reading!

FaylinnNorse: I love Aaron! He's actually inspired by a guy I used to go to school with. He's my favorite person ever so far, even if he's barely in the story as of right now. Yeah, the line about her being uncivilized was to almost sound like a modern-day _flamboyant _man. They're my favorite people ever. However, Aaron isn't like that. And Georgiana... Yes, I have to admit, I had to add more crisis to her life. Her home life obviously sucks, and her father isn't about to win some baseball tickets for winning a "Best Dad of the Year" award, so I had to make it a tad more dramatic. I have plans for Georgiana... muaha. But don't be alarmed, the story won't turn on poor Georgiana.

_ON TO CHAPTER SIX!! _Please review.

* * *

_**Georgiana,**_

_**I am sad to lose a member of the cast and a good friend as well. I hope you will come to the performance still.**_

_**I don't know if you've heard, but there is always a winter ball. Weeks before the ball, a small gathering is put together and we pay a social call upon you young ladies at Madame Roux's. I hope you will keep an eye out for me!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Landon**_

:.o.O.o.0.o.O.o.:

Anoushka was grateful for the fact that the night's rehearsal was at Madame Roux's and not Palmer's. She wasn't sure she would have been able to rehearse on Palmer's stage in her state. She trembled as she spouted her lines, standing opposite of Landon. He gave her reassuring smiles as she stuttered through line after line. Professor Langer grew annoyed with her incapability to do Georgiana's part. Finally, a break was given and she sighed with relief, moving to a chair in the house to write notes on stage movements as the rest of the cast left the hall. Behind her, she heard Professor Langer talk with Professor Daskalov in hushed tones.

"_She _was the understudy? Connor, I refuse to believe this." She could picture Professor Langer gesturing to her sitting in her seat.

"Professor Langer, I'd advise you to keep your voice down. She's only nervous. She didn't expect to have to do this."

"If she can't work up to the standards I need, then you must find a new Juliet."

She heard their footsteps head towards the exit. Dmitri was suddenly at her side. "I thought you did fine," he assured her in Russian as he sat down next to her.

She looked over at him in surprise. "I… I was awful," she whispered back. "I kept stuttering and kept moving the wrong way."

He looked up at the stage in thought. "You do brilliant when the understudy cast practices. Why are you nervous?" he asked.

"Because I don't want to be in the spotlight! I know that I will have to perform on the school's formal stage and Palmer's stage in front of hundreds of people!"

"What if I asked Professor Langer if I could rehearse with you and Professor Daskalov separately? The rest of the cast could work on the scenes without Juliet and we can work to help you be less nervous," he suggested.

She sighed. "I don't know if it will help."

He smiled at her. "Just give it a try, Anoushka."

"Fine," she relented. To her surprise, Dmitri shot up out of the seat immediately and left the auditorium as the cast began to file back into the hall. She shook her head. She couldn't understand why Professor Daskalov had chosen her for Juliet's understudy. She wasn't that good, not nearly as good as Georgiana was. She had a Russian accent, too! She gave up on trying to figure out the reasoning behind the professor's thinking and watched the cast members. She wished she had her charcoal and paper with her. She loved studying people's movements.

As she watched the girls flutter their eyelashes and the boys, she began to realize how she had made no effort to make friends with anybody in the cast except Dmitri. She had always had Georgiana, too. She briefly wondered if she should walk over and make an attempt to befriend them. Before her mind was made up, Professor Daskalov appeared.

"I hear Dmitri has a plan to help your stage fright," he said. "Professor Langer has agreed to his idea, and we are going into another room in the building to practice. Follow me."

Anoushka stood and followed him out of the hall, where they met Dmitri. The professor motioned with his hand for them to follow him down a hall. Finally they stopped in front of a door and Professor Daskalov pulled out a key. "This room isn't used for anything, but I was given a key in case we needed storage. I haven't found a need for it yet until now."

He unlocked the door and began lighting the lamps in the room. Anoushka and Dmitri stepped inside the spacious, unused classroom. A large teacher's desk was off in a corner and built-in shelves lined the walls.

"Let's work on your lines. Since you've rehearsed with Dmitri, you'll feel more comfortable with him. I've arranged to have Landon come in after a while. I showed him where we would be, so he will come in some time." He sat down at the desk and said, "Let's start at your first scene together, shall we?"

They ran their lines over and over. Finally, the professor stopped them. "Anoushka, you're doing fine here. You're doing exactly what I cast you for. Now Landon should be arriving- Oh, here he is."

The door opened and Landon stepped in. "I didn't interrupt a scene, did I?"

"No, I just did, and you've come right on time. Dmitri, if you'd come over here please. Let Landon go through the lines with her." Dmitri left Anoushka's side and stood next to the desk. "Landon, we're starting your first scene together. The one at the dance at the Capulets'."

Landon began his lines without fault and Anoushka followed with her line equally without trouble. On her second line, she began to think of what she sounded like to this boy she didn't know. What did she sound like to the rest of the cast?

She stumbled through the next line and her mind was pulled from the thoughts. She recovered her line and continued with grace. Soon her mind wandered again. Would she sound silly and ridiculous to the audience?

When she continued to stumble, Professor Daskalov stopped her.

"You're thinking," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

She stared at him. "I…"

"What are you thinking about?"

She gaped. "N-nothing."

"Tell me."

"I sound silly."

He stood and said, "Listen, Anoushka. You didn't sound silly to me when you were with Dmitri. Unfortunately, Dmitri is only the understudy. I can't do anything about who Romeo is. You will not have Dmitri up there on performance night. I want you to think of something else, okay?"

She nodded. She had no idea what she was going to think of, but she took a deep breath and began to run lines with Landon again. She continued to stumble and Professor Daskalov stopped her again. Before he could say anything, Dmitri had pulled her aside and spoke soothingly to her in Russian.

"We're at the Winter Palace, Ana." She wrinkled her nose at the nickname, but he gave her a frown and she stopped making the face. "Not in an English classroom. We're in the formal dining room, putting on _The Maiden and Her Fearless Guard _for our families_. _Only this time, I've come down with a cold and am in my room. My cousin Aleksey is taking my place as your guard. Do not be so scared, Ana. We had so much fun in Russia. Nobody thought you were silly there."

She stared at him and nodded. She returned to the middle of the room and Dmitri assured Professor Daskalov that Anoushka should no longer be stumbling through her lines.

Just as Dmitri anticipated, she had no problem and spoke clearly without a stutter. She did as he asked her and pretended it was sniffling Aleksey standing before her. She had no reason to be nervous in front of him.

When they were finished, Professor Daskalov clapped and said, "Let's run through a different scene. If you can do it again, Anoushka, I will end our little session here."

They ran through the balcony scene smoothly and the four beamed with excitement. "I did it!" Anoushka exclaimed with joy.

Dmitri stood where he was with a grin on his face. Professor Daskalov nodded his approval. "Whatever you told her, Mr. Pavlov, I am very impressed." Dmitri nodded and the professor said, "Well, let's go back to the auditorium."

As they walked down the hall, Landon held out a piece of paper to Anoushka. "Could you possibly give this to Georgiana? She said you were her roommate, so I figured you could get this to her."

She nodded in surprise. "Yes, of course. I can give it to her."

He smiled. "Thank you very much, Anoushka."

When they entered the auditorium, the first scene was being run, with Professor Langer reading the lines of Romeo from a seat in the house. He turned as they came in and said, "I hope everything has been worked out."

"It has," Professor Daskalov confirmed.

"Let's see about that."

Dmitri whispered, "Remember, Aleksey and my sister's play," to Anoushka before she stepped onto the stage.

Professor Langer looked upon Anoushka with skepticism. "Let's do the balcony scene." The stage was cleared and Anoushka quickly thought of the Winter Palace and Dmitri's silly cousin Aleksey. Just as they had in the classroom, the pair went through the scene with ease. When they finished, Professor Langer simply stared. "Good. It still needs much more work, but there is no more stuttering. Let's end rehearsal."

Dmitri tugged lightly on Anoushka's sleeve as she was about to head toward the exit. "Slowly," he whispered.

Once everybody had gone out the doors, he quickly gave her a tight hug. "Wonderful job," he whispered before letting her go, and left the hall. She followed in a numb stupor, confused about whatever had just occurred.

:.o.O.o.0.o.O.o.:

**Ingdora,**

**I am terribly sorry for taking such a long time to reply to your letters.  
**

**I heard of your school's play. I must say that I am somewhat relieved that you are not participating. It's not that I think being involved in your school's drama is… a bad choice, as I'm sure you know the some of the girls involved. I simply think that since we are to be engaged, it would not be wise for you to be in the wrong view of the community. Knowing our families' acquaintances, the news would be gossiped about for quite some time.**

**Silly me! I did not write to chastise you for something in which you are not a participant. I simply wrote that I would be honored if you would allow me to visit you and see your drama with you. I miss you quite terribly. I am afraid I won't remember your face!**

**I must be going, I'm afraid. My father wishes me to start helping more with the firm, and I am eager to learn more.**

**Yours,**

**Thorsten**

:.o.O.o.0.o.O.o.:

The girls were all gathered around the fireplace as usual. Meriwether was working on her embroidery while Georgiana was studying for her new math class. Ing sat closest to the fire curled up with a book. "How was rehearsal?" Ing asked as Anoushka stepped inside the cottage.

She shook her head. "It was… scary. Professor Langer was about to kick me out because I was doing so awful."

"Professor Langer is a bully," Georgiana commented. "Don't let him get to you."

She frowned. "I've got everything worked out now, but he was awful. Oh Georgiana, I don't know how you did it."

"The cast members were terribly kind. I don't think I could have done that with anybody else."

Anoushka gasped, suddenly recalling Landon's note. "Oh! Speaking of the cast, I have a letter for you."

"From whom?" Georgiana asked as she took the letter. Without waiting for an answer, she opened it. "Oh!" she squeaked. Her face turned a bright shade of scarlet and she tucked the letter away.

"What did it say, Georgie?" Ing sang out, using the nickname Georgiana disliked. The girls had gotten used to calling each other by their unwanted names when teasing one another.

The girl smirked at the name. "Nothing, Ingdora."

Anoushka grinned, a plan forming in her mind. "If you tell us about it, I'll tell you about what happened as I was leaving rehearsal."

"What happened?" Georgiana asked immediately.

Meriwether quickly spoke up. "Tell us, Georgiana! I want to hear about Anoushka's secret as well. I don't think we want to be deprived of two secrets, do we Ing?"

Ing nodded in agreement. "You've both got us curious. Now we've _got_ to know."

Georgiana huffed. "I don't care about Anoushka's secret," she lied, and quite badly for an actress. When her friends only stared her down in response, she sighed. "Fine! It's not like it's a big deal." She sighed with a roll of her eyes and said, "It was from Landon. Read it for yourselves."

Ing snatched the letter and cleared her throat. "'Georgiana, I am sad to lose a member of the cast and a good friend as well.'" Ing grinned. "How adorable! 'I hope you will come to the performance still. I don't know if you've heard, but there is always a winter ball. Weeks before the ball, a small gathering is put together and we pay a social call upon you young ladies at Madame Roux's. I hope you will keep an eye out for me! Sincerely, Landon.'"

"Georgiana! How romantic!" Meriwether exclaimed.

Georgiana shook her head with a lopsided smile, her face turning red once again. "Okay, Anoushka's turn. Tell us what happened. It'd better be good."

She blushed and nodded. "Alright. As I was making my way towards the doors, Dmitri tugged on my sleeve and whispered in my ear, telling me to go slowly. Once everybody had left the auditorium, he gave me a hug! Can you imagine? And then he told me 'Good job!' and walked out."

Ing gaped at her. "Ana, I think your mother's wish is going to come true. I think the Tsarevich fancies you."

"He's like a brother, and he thinks of me as his sister," came the strong protest. Anoushka shook her head. "Believe me."

Ing sighed. "Boys are insufferable. You don't know that for sure, believe _me. _Meriwether insists the same thing about Aaron's feelings towards her."

Before Meriwether could burst with an argument, Anoushka said knowingly, "Oh no, you must have received something from Thorsten."

Ing bit her lip. "I must seriously write him about his letters and tell him how…"

"…_lovely_ they are," Georgiana interrupted. "Ing, you can't seriously endanger your father's life because your fiancé's letters are too _lovey dovey_ for you!"

Anoushka nodded timidly. "I'm sorry Ing, I don't think you should either."

Ing looked down at her lap and frowned. "Why would he break off the engagement because I asked him to write sensibly?" She shook her head. "I can be sneaky about it. I could ask him to write of life more and about his day rather than my virtues and how he misses me. I could persuade him that if we are to be married, then he has a whole lifetime to reassure me of his adoration towards me."

The girls were quiet for a moment. Meriwether smiled. "I think it's a brilliant idea, Ing. It's sensible and quite reasonable if you ask me. If I were to write of only virtues to a fiancé and receive a letter such as that, then I would hardly be hurt. After all, you want to know more about him, do you not? You're not learning anything from him if he only writes of your beauty and charm."

Anoushka and Georgiana exchanged glances. "I suppose that would work," Georgiana relented.

Ing frowned, as if a thought had suddenly struck her. "Why must we always talk about boys? Why are they our concern? Let us talk of classes! Literature! The arts!"

Anoushka nodded. "I agree. Women don't worry enough about these things," she said with a stifled laugh.

"Come! Let's burn this letter!" Ing said. She stood and said, "I call an emergency meeting of the Burning Committee!"

"Proceed," came the automatic response from Anoushka.

"This letter from Thorsten represents the lack of culture this cottage has! Thorsten complains of girls who participate in acting, then only talks of how he misses me. I burn this letter as a reminder to us to stay cultured and centered on much more important topics." Ing held up the letter she had been keeping in her book and, with a flick of the wrist, the paper was sent flying into the flames. "I am rid of this trash."

"Good job, Ingdora!" the girls called out, clapping.

"Any other petitions?" Anoushka asked. When nobody stepped forward, she adjourned the emergency session and the girls broke out into a chorus of giggles and spent the night arguing about Shakespeare and Michelangelo.

* * *

Okay, it was an icky ending. Sort of blah.

Good news! CHAPTER 7 HAS BEEN STARTED ALREADY. There won't be a month-long wait!

Once again, I might ask of you: Review, please? Two reviewers (two reviewers for whom I am VERY grateful) somewhat make me sad, and I would like for my readers to give me more feedback. If there's some stupid mistakes, I really want to know. If you like it, I want to know. Take two seconds to say "Like, omg! I love this story!"

Pleeeaase?


	7. Good Father, I Beseech You

_**Ah, my wonderful readers.**_ Look at the amount of time in which I updated! I have returned to my once-glory (ha!) and am updating semi-regularly now. Until July hits, that is... Ahhh...!

REVIWERS!!

**Lightzing: **You reviewed all of the chapters! I am delighted that you've taken an interest in my story. I am honored! Georgiana is most certianly a bight girl in math, and the boys are loads of fun. In this chapter, actually, you'll understand more about Dmitri and his lack of arrogant-ness. And I used the word compassionate, because it was a good descriptive word! So I thank you! Thorsten, admittedly, is not very compassionate. I tried to make him as such, sort of a lovey-dovey, yet not really there, if you know what I mean...

**FaylinnNorse: **Thorsten is SO annoying, undoubtedly. Ing is quite wise when it comes to thoughts like those at the end of 6. She's a cool person. :D Hmm... my thoughts on Anoushka and Dmitri are still volleying back and forth, neither of them are really winning. They are great friends now, but I'm not sure if I want to make them the best-friends-forever-and-then-fall-in-love type people. Well have to see!

**inktongue58: **Any reviews make me happy! I'm glad you're still enjoying the story, and I hope you keep reading! I love reviews!!

_Buahaha! _This chapter is fun. Well, it was fun for me to write. It's kind of ridiculous, actually, but I like the twist I throw at you guys! Then the conflict in the second half is kind of... short and ends quickly, but I really do love the twists I'm tossing out... like I already said.

So... Read on!

* * *

_**Ingdora,**_

_**I cannot believe I am writing at this hour. It is nearly midnight and everyone in the house is sleeping. I must explain for the ridiculous letters I have been sending you. Each time I write you, until now, my mother or father always intercepts it and they make me rewrite it. They claim my letters show no emotion towards you and believe you will break off the engagement because I am, and I quote, "heartless towards the female mind."**_

_**I know that you have a stronger mind than other girls. If I am mistaken and you are deeply insulted by my… "lack of emotion," let me apologize and I hope you do not break off the engagement.**_

_**After my letter I sent you only a day ago, I have come to this conclusion. I am finally through with pretending. I will admit I do not yet love you, but I am fond of you. I do not regret our engagement and await your response. Please send your response for this letter to my dear friend Harry. I've enclosed, on a separate piece of paper, with his full name and address. He will get me your letter. I want you to be honest with me without worrying about having my mother and father read it.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Thorsten**_

:.o.O.o.0.o.O.o.:

Meriwether smiled as Ing struggled with her embroidery.

"You've never shown an interest before."

"Be quiet, please. I just want to get one cushion done properly without completely _butchering _it."

Anoushka walked in from her rehearsal with a smile. "It's going so well! I'm not…" She frowned and glanced around the parlor. "Where's Georgiana?"

"In her room. She's studying for her math class. I wouldn't interrupt her. She enjoys her math so much, and I think she might do better if she is uninterrupted," Meriwether answered, still watching Ing with amusement.

Anoushka looked at Ing when she saw Meriwether's stare. "Is she…?"

Ing sighed and looked up at the two. "Yes! I'm embroidering. Stop questioning it! Please leave me alone."

"Oh my!" Anoushka exclaimed with a laugh. "It seems our friends are preoccupied, Meriwether. Come outside and help me memorize, unless you're busy too."

Meriwether shook her head, relieved to find some entertainment. "Not busy at all. Let's go."

"That's quite odd for Ing," Anoushka commented, looking inside the cottage once they had stepped outside the door.

Meriwether glanced inside the window. "When we opened the mailbox after dinner, she found a letter she wasn't too happy about finding. I didn't see her read it. She must've read it on her own. I can't imagine who it's from. Ever since she came out of her room, she's been working on her embroidery. It's so strange."

Ing looked up at them through the window and made a face. The three laughed and the two outside turned away from the window. "Rehearsal is still going well?" Meriwether asked.

Anoushka nodded. "Absolutely." She looked up at the stars that had begun to dot the indigo sky. "You know, it had been such a long time since I had seen Dmitri, it's nice to get to know him in this environment. He was always so terribly… I don't know. It's hard to describe how he was. He… he was so arrogant. He was mean and teased me, but I think I was far too sensitive as a child, even into my younger adolescent years. He still teases me terribly, but I see it differently now."

"Perhaps it's because you've seen a different side of him. His actions at the last rehearsal here were very… compassionate on his part for once," Meriwether suggested.

Anoushka shook her head, still staring at the sky. "No, this was before that. Undoubtedly, his last actions most definitely made it more real, more definite, but I don't think that was when it changed. I think it was the first night. The night we met the cast."

Meriwether nodded. "I'm glad it's worked out. "

"Definitely." Anoushka paused. "I want to paint this night."

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?"

"The campus is brilliant from this view. It gives you such a tranquil feeling when you look upon a sight like this. The other cottages look so idyllic, it's as if it came straight from a book. And the stars… They're lovely. It makes you realize you're a part of something bigger, one small piece of one huge picture," she said quietly. They stood in the silence of the night, taking in the tranquility of the view and humbling effect of the stars' glow. "Let's go inside. I don't want to ruin the night by running lines."

Meriwether nodded and followed her friend inside, where Georgiana sat, having finally emerged from her study session. She was questioning Ing just as Meriwether had done.

"What, did your parents encourage you to work on your skills as a good wife?"

"Georgiana! Leave me be! You're making me mess up my stitches."

"Did you tell them?" she asked, pointing to the two coming inside.

Ing huffed and set down her project. "_Please_. If I wouldn't tell you, I wouldn't tell them. Now since my embroidery is creating such a fuss, I will stop and we can have a good, long chat about the dance lessons coming soon."

Meriwether laughed. Ing wouldn't be interested in talking about dance lessons, and voiced her thoughts.

"You can never know," Anoushka chided. "She's doing embroidery, you never know what else she will be interested in."

The girls laughed as Ing began to turn bright red. "Fine, let's talk about books. We _know _that's what I've always liked."

"Let Anoushka talk about the night. She can be quite poetic," Meriwether suggested, thinking of Anoushka's speech.

Anoushka's eyes widened. "Oh no, I'm not poetic."

Georgiana shrugged. "I think you can say some pretty things."

Ing went to the window. "You know, I think the night sky is amazing. You want to know why? I never feel like I've left home if I just look at the sky. I see the stars and think, 'That's what my mother is seeing.' I especially love the moon. It's always there, and it's so lovely."

Anoushka nodded. "Most definitely."

"The night is so mysterious. Humankind has always been fascinated with it, I think," Georgiana added.

Meriwether smiled. "Wouldn't it be grand to be an astronomer? Just like the great Italian philosophers? I would love to make a living studying the heavens."

"Marry a member of the clergy!" Ing suggested, laughing.

Peals of laughter rang through the small cottage parlor. "I wouldn't mind that, actually. It would be a peaceful life."

"Wouldn't it be hard to live up to the expectations?" Georgiana asked.

Meriwether bit her lip. "I'm not sure."

"She's a good enough girl," Ing said with a small grin.

Anoushka nodded in agreement, grinning along with Ing. "She's definitely a good girl."

"I'll write you about the wedding. You will all be bridesmaids! I'm thinking of my wedding colors to be a soft yellow and white. You can buy me yellow linens."

"Would you like silverware?" Anoushka asked.

Meriwether feigned deep thought on the matter. "I do believe I would like a nice fur coat from Russia."

"That's a bit showy for a clergyman's wife, isn't it?" Georgiana teased.

Meriwether held her head high. "He will be a _very_ important clergyman, thank you very much." She looked pointedly at Ing. "_No_ books, Ingdora!" she chastised.

"Why on earth would you believe I would buy you books for your wedding gift?"

Georgiana and Anoushka joined Meriwether in giving in a doubtful look.

"When I marry a member of Parliament," Georgiana said pompously, "I will have all the money in the world to buy you a _very _fashionable carriage for your gift from me."

Anoushka shook her head. "No! Georgiana, you will not marry. You will make your own money, pursuing the stage!" she exclaimed dramatically. "You will be the disgrace of us all, yet we will secretly loathe you because we are jealous of your freedom."

"I do hope you'll see my shows, despite that deep hatred for me. The blood of the Sisterhood runs deep, you know. Once a sister always a sister. So I expect you to see every single one of my shows, all of you!"

"When you tour Russia, I will be there," Anoushka assured her.

Meriwether shook her head. "Clergymen's wives do _not_ attend shows! It's _far _too scandalous. I will be too busy reading my Bible and raising my many fat children. I simply cannot associate with a human with so low of status, such as yourself. You should be ashamed!"

The laughter escalated and Ing added, "I'm sure Anoushka won't have to wait for you to tour Russia! When her husband, _the Tsar of Russia,_ is in England… on _business,_ she will visit your shows quite frequently."

"Of course, how could I have forgotten? A fur coat is far too cheap of a gift from the Tsarina of Russia. I will give you a whole _house!_ If the clergyman is _very_ important, then you surely need a cozy little home to live in. There will be crosses everywhere, I assure you."

Ing smirked, a twinkle in her eye. "When I master embroidery, I will embroider you a whole _sofa!_"

:.o.O.o.0.o.O.o.:

**Georgiana,**

**Your mother believes that this school will ruin you. Although you are not in that ****drama**** of yours, she wishes you to return home to her. She does not want evil thoughts to enter your head and does not want you around the terrible people putting those thoughts into young girls' minds.**

**  
I have contacted the school of your departure. Begin to back your trunk, I will come to fetch you in a fortnight.**

**Father**

:.o.O.o.0.o.O.o.:

"Ing?"

Thorsten? Not be truly in love with her?

"Ing…?"

She couldn't believe he had been faking it, and that his feelings were nearly identical to her own…

"Ing!"

She didn't mind marrying him now. If he wasn't that annoying lovebird that kept writing those letters, then living with him wouldn't be bad, would it? She just didn't understand the day she left, though. He was so…

"Ingdora!"

Ing dropped her fork, startled. "What?"

"I asked you if you wanted my croissant." Georgiana was staring at the German girl curiously. "Are you sure there's nothing on your mind?"

Ing shook her head.

Anoushka looked at her warily. "There must be. Come on, tell us."

She sighed. "It's Thorsten…"

"Did you get another letter?" Meriwether asked. "Was he more lovesick than normal? You haven't even wrote back to his last letter."

"I…" The girls looked at her expectantly. "I don't want him to visit," she said. "I'm a bit preoccupied with worrying about what I'll say to him and how he'll act, and how _I_ should act…" She waved her hands a bit to add more drama to the half-truth speech.

Georgiana smiled. "You'll be fine!" she exclaimed. "You're charming."

Ing nodded. "You're right. Nothing to be worried about." She paused. "I'll take your roll."

As she took the roll, she decided she would not write to Thorsten through his friend.

She would instead join in his charade.

:.o.O.o.0.o.O.o.:

"Georgiana! We'll be late to dancing lessons!" Meriwether's voice rang through the cottage. "Come on, darling!" Soon there was a knock on Georgiana's door. She didn't respond, unable to speak. "Please? Georgiana? Hurry, you goose!"

Georgiana finally managed to feebly call out, "I don't feel well, please go without me. Tell Anoushka. She was in my group."

"Would you like me to stay? I can fetch you some broth from the kitchen ladies if you would like."

"No! No, you go."

"If you're sure, then. I'll see you when we get back!"

"Thank you," Georgiana called.

She stared at her wall across from her bed. How was this possible? She did the math. Her father had dated the letter… A gasp broke from Georgiana's throat.

Tonight.

Her father was going to fetch her… _tonight._

It had been two weeks exactly when her father had mailed the letter, which meant that it was _tonight _that he was going to get her. She jumped from her bed and began to tear her clothes from their drawers and hangers in her wardrobe, tossing them haphazardly into her trunk. She nearly screamed when a knock came to the door.

She walked into the parlor, where she saw Madame Roux standing at her door! _Madame Roux!_ She quickly straightened her posture and wiped her eyes. When she was satisfied, she opened the door. "Madame Roux, what a surprise. Please, have a seat."

When Madame Roux was settled, Georgiana opened her mouth to offer tea, but the woman said, "No need for tea, Georgiana. Please, sit down so I may speak with you." Stunned, Georgiana settled in the seat across from her. "I have just been shown your father's letter to the school. I am sorry to hear of this departure. Since today is the day he is coming to retrieve you, we need to plan quickly. Would there be any reason for him to allow you to stay?"

Still shocked, and even more so now, Georgiana shook her head. "It's not as if this is any money issue, though deep down it may be. He claims that my mother believes this school is evil, with evil ideals. I don't believe he would have any reason to allow me to stay on."

"Money issue?" Madame Roux asked.

"My father is a farmer. He is already spending a great deal of money coming here to fetch me. I helped on the farm before I came here. It is nearing harvest season and he needs free hands to help with the harvest. He cannot afford to hire any help."

"Would he take any money for his troubles?" she asked.

Georgiana thought for a moment. "I don't think so. It may be worth a try, but unlikely." A knock came to the door, making her jump and her heart drop into her stomach. "Is that…?"

The headmistress did not answer, but rose to answer the door. "Mr. Foster, I presume?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Madame Roux, headmistress of the International Girls' Academy. I am very concerned about this situation. Georgiana is sitting here, would you please join me for a moment? I'm sure the young man wouldn't mind waiting out here while we chat."

"This young man is equally entitled to be here. He's Georgiana's betrothed."

Georgiana stood quickly. "What?" she squeaked.

Mr. Foster and a young man came inside and sat down where Georgiana had been. Madame Roux sat down on her sofa and said, "Georgiana, let us sit here and we can work things out." Numbly, Georgiana obeyed. "Now, Mr. Foster, and…"

"Mr. Larson."

"Mr. Larson. I want to assure you that this school is not putting any evil thoughts into Georgiana's mind. She is still the sweet, innocent girl you sent us. The drama that is performed here every fall is well known throughout the city and even smaller villages. Our establishment is a very respected one, as well as Palmer's, the joint young men's academy taking part in the drama.

"I promise you that none of the young women that have performed in my dramas have ever become professional actresses or pursued indecent careers, none of my graduates at all. The women that have graduated from my establishment have gone off to become honest, hardworking wives and mothers. They are encouraged to lead proper and moral lives." She gave them a smile. "I can reimburse you for your trip, as well as extra for the inconvenience this has caused if you allow Georgiana to stay here."

"Allow her to stay? Georgiana has a duty to her family. Her mother is very concerned for her welfare and education," Georgiana's father growled. "I will not have my daughter stay in a school where they encourage acting. It is an indecent form of work for women. Their proper place is at home with their family."

"I completely agree, Mr. Foster. I explained that we fully stress the importance of home and family."

Georgiana stared above her father's and the stranger's heads and out the window as Madame Roux continued to reassure her father of the moral code the school upholds. Meriwether, Anoushka, and Ing were heading toward the cottage, with confused looks on their faces. Ing stopped the other two, looking concerned.

"I cannot have Georgiana running around all of England!" Mr. Foster argued. Georgiana looked away from her friends.

"I am having difficulty in seeing where you're getting these ideas, Mr. Foster. We do not let out girls run all over. They are on campus at all times, and if they ever leave they are with many of the professors. We make sure there are plenty of chaperones for the young ladies," the headmistress said.

The young man, Mr. Larson, finally spoke up. "Mr. Foster, may I speak with you outside for a moment?"

The two left the cottage and went out of view of the two sitting inside. "I am doing the best I can, Georgiana. You do want to stay, yes?"

"Absolutely. I don't even know who this young man is. I don't want to leave with them," she said quietly.

Suddenly, the door opened and Georgiana's roommates came in, followed by Professor Daskalov.

Madame Roux looked curious, but undisturbed by the professor's presence. "Connor, to what do we owe this visit?"

"There is no way to keep her?"

The woman shook her head. "Unless her father gives consent."

He thought for a moment. As he began to speak, the two men returned. Mr. Foster stared at the others. "Who are these people?"

"They are Georgiana's roommates and a professor here, Professor Daskalov," Madame Roux explained.

Mr. Foster glared. "We are having a private meeting, they need to leave."

"Connor?"

Professor Daskalov turned to face the strange young man. He studied his face and said, "Henry! I haven't seen you since…"

"School," Henry finished. "Mr. Foster, ladies, I went to boarding school with this man. We were close friends and roomed together."

The headmistress smiled. "Isn't that wonderful? See, Mr. Foster, the bond between roommates? You would take Georgiana away from her friends. I know it doesn't compare with family, but surely you could let her stay on."

Mr. Foster stared. "Henry already persuaded me outside to let Georgiana stay on for the rest of the term."

"Mr. Foster, as you can see, the professors are not immoral or evil. Connor was a close friend of mine and I can assure you he is not the type to spread evil ideas into the minds of innocent young women." Henry looked slightly uncomfortable, obviously not agreeing with his future bride's father.

"Henry, I won't have you contradict me. She is my daughter and she will stay for the rest of the term. That is all."

The girls, Madame Roux, and Professor Daskalov all watched with curiosity. Georgiana, gaping in awe, had never seen her father be argued with before.

The young man sighed, ran his hands over his hair, and said, "Mr. Foster, I will not marry her if you do not let her stay." He lowered his voice. "It is unlikely she will find a better offer."

Anoushka gave Georgiana's hand a tight squeeze. Georgiana stared at her hands in her lap, her face turning a bright red. She didn't even know what this Henry did for a living, but if he had gone to a boarding school, he most likely did something worthwhile.

Georgiana's father glowered at Mr. Larson. "Fine. She may stay on for the rest of the year. She still does not participate in the play." He spat the word and turned on his heels and strode toward the door. "Madame, I expect the money."

She stood gracefully. "Of course, sir. Professor Daskalov, if you would join us, please?"

When they had left, with Henry Larson trailing behind, the girls all rushed to Georgiana's side. "Georgie!" Ing said with sorrow. "We almost lost you!"

"Why did you bring Professor Daskalov?"

"We didn't know what was going on! He was the first professor we found," Meriwether explained.

"I can't believe he knew that man! We didn't know you were engaged!" Ing squeaked.

Georgiana bit her wobbling lip. She felt tears start to form in her eyes and she whispered, "I didn't know either."

Anoushka gave the girl a smile and pulled her handkerchief from a small pocket in her dress. "Are you going to be okay, darling?" she asked, wiping Georgiana's tears.

She shrugged, forcing a smile. "I get to stay here, don't I?"

The girls smiled with her. "We're so happy about it!" Meriwether agreed.

There was a small silence. Ing coughed and stood, excusing herself for a moment. Georgiana shook her head. "I didn't even know the man. I don't know what he does for a living…"

"What he said about you was awful," Anoushka added.

Georgiana gave a small laugh. "No, he was right. Ever since I was young, my parents knew I would have a hard time finding a match. He must certainly have a good deal of money. A man doesn't go to school if he's a farmer, or even a baker."

"I suppose you're right," Meriwether agreed.

Ing appeared in the room again, with a letter clutched in her hand. "I think it's time I explained some of my behavior… You see, this talk of fiancés reminded me of it. I think it's time we had some good news…"

* * *

SO!? At first I was going to have Ing's confession of Thorsten's letter be later... Maybe two chapters later than this. However, I wanted to end it because it was getting RIDICULOUSLY long. I didn't want this chapter to end up twice the size of the others (I could've gone on and on with this one). I like my chapters to all be about even. Chapter 6 was fairly short in comparison to this one- about 1,000 words less, give or take a hundred or so.

As you can see, I am getting better about updating- so review! Reviwers are always encouraged and always replied back to. You can just take 2 seconds to say, "Awesome! Update soon!" or take 10 minutes yelling at me for being stupid about something. Commas, punctuation, spelling... Inaccuracies in my own story line (it has happened SO many times).

So.. Review! You will receive a platinum-edition air-high-five from yours truly! Hugs really aren't my thing with people I don't know, but if you want one... Haha.


	8. The UnChapter

Dearest Readers,

So here's the thing. I am having some major writer's block... with this particular storyline here. With the great, creative genius I was graced with at birth, I came up with a solution:

Ask _you _for help.

This is a contest.

I need a little bit of help to get my storyline rolling along.

Rules:

1. PM me or email (do not review your ideas, please) if you happened to be interested in this.

2. Do not just say "Meriwether should marry Aaron." That does NOT move the story along to chapter 8.

3. However, don't get too detailed. I might steal your ideas and lose all individuality. Just a small push to help me get on a roll.

4. Winner is rewarded. Unfortunately, since Fanfiction reaches its tentacles all over the world, I cannot send you cookies or a giftcard to my workplace. Not to mention that's just silly. So, it's not a physical prize, but instead:

a) You will be credited at the beginning of each chapter (ie: Thanks goes out to (_insert YOUR name here)_ for moving my storyline along the way and they single-handedly saved this story from utter destruction).

b) A character- most likely not a main character- will be modeled after you or you can make up your own special character. Maybe they will be a mixture of yourself and your dream bffaeae (best friends for ever and ever and ever).

* * *

I apologize for the inconvenience. If nobody wants to help out, I will move it along on my own, but it may be ridiculously awful.

For the time being, I was inspired to write a Snow White fanfiction. It is posted. I highly recommend that you read it while you are in wait of a new chapter.

Simply Wynne, Ever Sophia: /s/4347909/1/SimplyWynneEverSophia (add the actual website before the /s- it doesn't stay in there for some reason)

Thank you! I will be waiting for your ideas! I hope that ALL of you- especially the ones that don't review- to get involved


End file.
